Brothers Conflict: Misery to Mansion
by Artemis Rogue
Summary: When a street rat is saved by a wealthy photographer her world is turned upside down. Adopted, taken from her life of misery, Artemis finds herself stuck in a storm of testosterone, mansions, money and family! With a dark past, hidden scars, can she adapt and adjust? As love blooms can Artemis reveal her true self? Will the brothers accept her? Or will she return to the streets?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Oh the Sh*t We Fall In

The night air was frigid as snow began to gently fall from the sky coating the already slick ground in a pale blanket. It hurt to breath as my shoes pounded across the forest trail weaving through trees and bamboo groves as I went. Behind me I could hear the troublesome wanna-be bandits in close pursuit. The first three I could see being runners since they were skinny but the fourth was a hog and keeping up. Kudos to him. The path suddenly turned sharply to go down some steps and I lost my traction on some ice. The force threw me over the edge, sending me rolling down the snowy hill to clip a temple, and sprawl out into the main boulevard before the temple. My shoulder was throbbing with the impact of the temple and, hearing footsteps, I quickly rolled onto my stomach popping to my feet. The thieves confronted me.

"Nice try foreigner." Idiot 1 snapped.

Idiot 2 pulled out a butterfly knife, "Give us the purse."

I took a quick glance around me to find no one really around in the pavilion. So no help would be coming.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be snatching old ladies bags?" I asked squaring off.

Idiot 4, Tubby, was keeled over panting desperately for breath and looked ready to die.

"Look Foreigner don't fuck with us." Idiot 2 growled.

I smiled. With all my stretch I chucked the bag up high making it land on the second tier of the temple roof with a thunk. Idiot 1 charged me enraged by the ditching of his lazy prize. He came down on me with a right hook; I ducked down and around, letting my fist find purchase into his gut. Gasping he went down-

"HEY!"

Kicking him I heard his jaw snap. Something struck me in the back of the head making stars burst in my vision. I staggered foreword, breathing in, and swiveled on my heel. Idiot 3 had remained silent during the exchange earlier but as I faced him I spotted the brass knuckles on his left hand. Something warm was oozing from the back of my skull. Idiot 3 charged me again with Idiot 2 following close behind; brass knuckles and butterfly knife. Crap! Idiot 3 swung again, I dodged, only to feel the slice of a knife across my cheek.

"HEY! STOP!"

Ducking down I retrieved a hunting knife I kept in my boot and flipped the blade open with a spring. Idiot 3 twisted, bellowing I charged towards him knife in hand, and sacked him in the middle. He went down and I heard his head crack against the brick of the pavilion. Idiot 2 was right on top of me. Bringing my knife up I met his puny butterfly blade. It slid down the length of mine catching on the hand guard and sinking into the soft pad there.

"Idiot!" I barked as I pushed him back.

He swung barely cracking my cheek. Twisting the blade I tore his weapon away and tossed it several feet where it skidded until it hit another temple and rested there.

"I'm from L.A. and you don't fuck with us!"

Again he swung, I brought my blade up slashing across his knuckles, and as I lunged foreword a tall man with blonde hair got Idiot 2 in a headlock.

"Call the cops!" he yelled.

Slowly turning I saw that there were monks that had gathered in the plaza and looked on dumbfounded. Idiot 2 roared as the monk restraining him forced him to his knees. Walking up I gave the bandit a swift kick to the stomach.

"Lights out punk."

He slumped to the ground unconscious. When I looked up I couldn't find Tubby anywhere and figured he'd toddled off to find a chocolate bar. Oh well. Adrenaline was wasting away from my muscles and my vision suddenly split. Shaking my head it merged into one solid picture and I was able to focus. I motioned towards the temple I had to climb up there and get the bag back. _That poor old lady at the airport must be worried sick_.

"Miss?"

I felt so tired and woozy from that hit in the head that turning to look back took all my focus. The monk standing there was very tall, dashing looking, with sharp golden hair and brilliant golden eyes.

"Um,-"I bowed and the motion sent me falling onto my hands and knees.

The blonde haired monk was suddenly holding me, picking me up, and turned me over on my back in his arms.

"Miss!"

"S-sorry about the ruckus but up there-"I pointed to the temple roof, "is an old ladies purse. She's at the airport so if someone could get that I'll be on my way to return it."

"I don't think you're in any condition to go anywhere."

I blinked but it felt slower than normal. Sirens began to wail in the distance and I could've sworn I saw sweeping red and blue lights.

"I-I have to meet someone important though." I muttered.

Oh god was I losing blood that quickly that I was going to blackout?! That hit must've been more detrimental than I thought. Someone was holding my hand.

"Squeeze my hand okay. Stay with me." The man spoke.

"B-but I have to meet…"the world grew black, "my new family." Then it went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 13

 _I was running._

 _But I didn't know why._

 _With every step crimson water splashed beneath me._

 _I was running in a sea of blood?_

 _Without thinking I suddenly stopped and that's when_ _ **they**_ _got me._

"SHIT!"

My own scream woke me up. Sitting up I fought back tears of panic as primal fear drenched my skin in a cold sweat. Gradually my blurred vision adjusted, my hearing returned, and I realized very quickly I was in a hospital room. White walls, linoleum floor and drop-through ceiling. To the left of my bed was an ugly 80's patterned chair, a row of windows and a table just beneath that. It was filled with flowers and cards and upon seeing them I wondered from whom. Across from the foot of the bed and mounted into the wall was a flat screen TV its blank screen staring back at me. Below that was a sink with a few locked cabinets beneath it. On my right were observation windows that looked out onto a bright hallway.

Beep…..beep…..beep…..beep…..beep…..The heart monitor seemed steady enough but every sound made my skin crawl. Tossing back the stiff hospital blankets I got a whiff of heavy bleach that made my gut twist. Of course when I saw I was in nothing but a hospital gown and some ugly grey socks I nearly tossed the lunch monkey. Panicked I looked around the room and spotted a pair of jeans and a tank top folded up neatly in a far corner. Slipping from the bed I felt a tug on my left arm and realized I'd been I. . My skin nearly crawled off my body and I had to look away. I hated needles!

Making a plan I peeled back the tape, yanked the needle out, and then tore the heart monitors off. Instantly the machine started going crazy! I only had a few seconds before nurses flooded my room to poke and prod and treat me like a science experiment in general. Charging across the room I snagged my clothes, hurried towards the only door in the room (which was thankfully a bathroom) and changed. No more than three seconds after zipping up my jeans the light in my room flicked on and panicked voices filled the air. The noise was making my head throb. Rubbing my temples I exhaled and opened the door.

"Enough. Enough!"

Several sweet looking Japanese nurses turned and looked at me with wide doe eyes. Their puke green uniforms make me feel a little queasy.

"Miss-"one breathed.

I held up my hand as I made my way to the bed feeling a little lightheaded, "I'm fine. I'm fine but I would like to see the doctor please."

One nurse stayed with me while the others filed out to their previous duties. I stared out the windows on the left that looked out onto a rising technology empire. So I was definitely still in Japan but where I was exactly I wasn't sure. Rubbing my arm I stared down at the floor and started to shiver. _I wonder if my family will want me now…..after causing some much trouble_. The idea of being sent back, rejected, was a little nerve racking and turned my stomach sour but, then again, you can't really lose anything that you don't know.

"You're awake."

I looked to the doorway to see a slender man standing there. He smiled warmly and it seemed honest. His soft grey-brown hair matched his eyes and softly sculpted face. Walking in his long white coat flared around him.

"You gave my nurses quite a scare you know." He spoke gently.

I snorted. As if I'd die in a place like this. He sat down on the bed at my feet and checked my breathing, then my pulse, and my temperature before rummaging through a chart board that hung from the foot of my bed.

"How long have I bed here?"

"Just a couple of days. You've been in and out of consciousness though."

"Oh?"

Shame. I couldn't recall any of it. Although I guess it was a good thing because they didn't caf me. That idea gave me the shivers on a whole other grossness level.

"The monk who brought you in said you'd been fighting." He murmured as he set the chart down and inspected my cheek, "Like to tell me why a girl was wrestling with some punks?"

At his touch my cheek stung and I realized I had stitches. _Great. Another scar to add to the batch_.

"It was at the airport. Some jerks snatched an old ladies purse so I got it back and ended up getting turned around. I guess I ended up at a temple or something." I sighed as he moved to inspect that back of my head, "I just wanted to get the ladies purse back. You don't pick on the defenseless." I growled.

He chuckled, "What a very deep sense of justice you have."

I smirked and flinched with a hiss.

"Sorry! Sorry." He apologized quickly and applied firm pressure on my head.

A sigh of relief escaped me quickly.

"Can-Can I be released? I have to meet someone at the airport."

Still holding his warm hand at the base of my skull he sat down across from me, "Why is that?"

"I'm meeting Rintaro's family-the Asahina family."

He smiled warmly at me with a chuckle, "Well then you've already met two of us."

"Huh?" my jaw dropped rudely.

"The monk at the temple was my brother Kaname."

I recalled the blonde hair, golden eyed monk with silver piercings in his left ear.

"And I am Masaomi, the first son. You must be Artemis from America. Rintaro has told us all about you and Mrs. Miwa is ecstatic to have a daughter."

My brain felt hazy but I recalled some of the names Rintaro had told me…how many had there been.

"Good news is there's no permanent damage, you have a very hard head apparently, but the bad news is that you will definitely have headaches for a while."

Slowly he peeled his hand away and the pain didn't come back, "Feel better?"

"Yea." I glanced over at the table beneath the window, "How many in the Asahina family are there?"

"Thirteen sons."

I felt my eyes bulge making Masaomi chuckle.

"There is me, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yusuke, Futo and Wataru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ukyo and Hikaru

Masaomi wasn't lying. There were really thirteen brothers waiting to greet me at the condo and all of them seemed, more or less, surprised to see a bloody, stitched, and roughed up street rat standing in their living room. All I could do was stare at them unsure of what to say. My jeans were dirty, torn, blood stained and my racer back tank was more in the variety of the trailer trash wife-beater league so…

I smiled nervously, "Sorry I'm, um, like this."

Behind me Masaomi and Kaname stood like body guards. Were they thinking I was going to faint or something? The youngest, Wataru I think his name was, came up and wrapped his little arms around my middle in a big hug.

"Welcome home sis!" he cheered.

Dropping my nasty backpack to the floor with a soft thunk I bent over and hugged him back. _What a sweet kid_!

"Nice to meet you Wataru."

He pulled back and smiled.

"Masaomi what'd you do to her?" Tsubaki whined from the couch.

"What'd you mean?"

Futo stood up from the couch, casting me a meager glance, and walked away with his nose tilted towards the sky. I watched him go but kept my expression neutral.

"No, no, Masaomi treated her it was Kaname who crashed the car." Interceded Hikaru.

I laughed nervously as I turned my attention back to the other brothers, "It's not anyone's fault. I, uh…kind of got in a fight at the airport."

"A real live wire this one, eh?" Ukyo teased.

Kaname chuckled behind me cheerfully, "Indeed. As Rintaro had told us."

"Artemis why don't I take you up to your room so you can get some rest?" Masaomi asked bending down to eye level.

I nodded. I was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep!

Once I reached my room I think I fainted because I could faintly recall Masaomi picking me up and putting me to bed. In my dreams I remembered hearing talking but it was so muffled I couldn't make out the words clearly….But I slept a nightmare less sleep. Something I hadn't had in a long time.

When I woke up I felt well rested and not in pain. A great start to any day! Sitting up I scratched at my head and cringed as I touched the sensitive spot at the base _. Stupid thing_. I yawned and blinked away the haze of sleep revealing the room I was in for the first time. It was cozy and efficient with a plush bed and headboard, a desk that folded up into the wall and a closet across from the foot of the bed. Over me sunshine flooded in through the window over the headboard and the sliding glass door that went out to the balcony. The walls were plain white and undecorated. Sitting up I flung my feet over the edge of the bed and sat very still for a long moment.

This was MY room. A place I could come and be safe. It was something that belonged to me. The idea was new and terrifying all at once which I guess mixed together into the feeling of thrill. My head throbbed painfully and I had to hold it for a few minutes. Slowly I got to my feet and leaned on the desk heavily for balance. That's when I saw the note and the green bottle besides it. The note was sighed Masaomi and said to take two to help with the headaches. Grabbing the bottle I tapped out two pills and gulped them down without any water and hoped they'd kick in quickly.

Suddenly I felt gross. I wanted a shower. Heading out of my room I walked into the common room to find no one around and the condo creaked in the silence as if to confirm my feeling. Walking back I dug through my pack, pulled out my only clean pair of clothes I had, and hustled to the bathroom which I managed to find with the help of a crudely drawn map. Courtesy of Kaname.

The bathroom was splendid with a full glass walled shower, a large marble sink and a full length mirror running floor to ceiling on the right side of the trough sink. The tile was a warm Tuscan brown and the bathroom was accented with elements of wood and decorative dried grasses. Seemed a strange manner of décor for a bunch of guys. Maybe this was Mrs. Miwa's touch? Dropping my clothes on a shelf by the shower I opened the door and twisted on the taps. Water started streaming out the showerhead instantly filling the room with steam. Breathing in the mist felt wonderful. For too long I'd felt like nothing but a desert on the inside.

Stripping out of my clothes I kicked them under the sink like yesterday's trash and caught a glimpse of my naked self in the mirror. Man, I was in bad shape wasn't I. The reflection girl who looked back at me was skinny with lean definition showing strength hidden just beneath the surface. Deep scars decorated the inside of her thighs and across her stomach there were scars too. Trophy's from fights won and reasons to see the next day. I traced them with a finger remembering each one painfully clear. As my eyes dragged up to my face I saw my dull looking hazel eyes, my dirty, flat blonde hair that looked more brown like dirt than anything and my heart shaped face. But for all the scars and hard life reflected in my body-

"Thank god I got to keep my hips and boobs."

My sharp hour glass shape had only been emphasized by lack of food and lots of fights. Hopefully a shower would help out the rest. Turning I hoped into the shower and let the hot water wash away everything that I _used_ to be.

I swear shampoo and conditioner were created by the gods! All the dirt and grime had been washed away leaving me squeaky clean and smelling like fresh soap. It was amazing! I managed to find a brush and some luxurious lotion so after slathering my body all over I brushed out my wet hair that quickly dried under the heat lamp in the ceiling. Pulling on my jeans and my other black racer back I looked in the mirror. With the exception of the stitches across my cheek I didn't look half-bad. _Nice_. Heading out I quickly found life in the living room by the smell of food. Hurrying down the stairs I peeked into the kitchen to see Ukyo cooking. I watched as his blue eyes focused through his glasses at the pan in his hand beneath it flame rolled.

"U-Ukyo?"

He suddenly jumped with a start and looked over at me, "Oh! Artemis, you scared me there."

I stepped out into the open and apologized, "Sorry. Um, I'll try to act normal more."

I guess hiding and watching people wasn't really normal behavior. Ukyo chuckled and shook his head shifting his platinum blonde hair.

"You just act like you."

Slowly I crept into the kitchen which was hidden beneath the loft landing above. The smell of salty meat cooking filled my nose and made my mouth water. Eager I peered over Ukyo's arm and he jumped again.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized again, "Maybe I should wear a bell?" I offered.

He laughed a hearty laugh that filled the empty spaces around us. It was a warm sound.

"You seem to be a very quiet walker."

I smiled, "There's no way I would've lived this long if I wasn't."

Suddenly the smile faded from his cheerful face.

"Um, anyways what are you cooking?" I looked eagerly to the cast iron pan.

"Oh, I was attempting to sear this but….."

The meat was too much of a hard grey color now.

"Um…..I think it's over cooked."

Ukyo sighed, "Yea. I'm not sure how to save it."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought back to my L.A. days.

"Do you have any booze in the house?"

"What?"

"Booze, you know, like Jack Daniels or something?"

Ukyo blinked as if processing my request and then pointed to a cabinet over the fridge, "In there I think."

Without thinking I scrambled up to the cabinet and flung it open. Inside I found several flavored bottles of sake and a couple bottles of rum. Perfect. Grabbing the rum I hopped down.

"Do you have matches or a lighter?"

Ukyo turned to a drawer and began to dig through it.

"Matches and alcohol?" I turned to see Hikaru standing in the doorway, "This is getting interesting."

Ukyo handed me a book of matches. Before he could move back to the pan I took his place, popped the top off the rum, and poured a couple of rounds in the pan. Striking a match I tossed it in and the pan went up in flames. Ukyo yowled and jumped back into the sink knocking a few plates to the floor-thankfully they didn't break-leaving Hikaru in a laughing fit. Grabbing the pan I tossed the meat and stirred it as the sweet smell of burning booze filled the air.

"I need a lid!"

Ukyo quickly handed me one. Flipping off the heat I capped the pan snuffing out the fire and let it sit.

"W-What was that?" Ukyo stammered.

"Trust me it'll taste really good." I promised.

Ukyo fetched three plates and Hikaru gathered tall blue glasses.

"Artemis why don't you come have a seat and we'll get the rest." Ukyo smiled as he dug through the fridge.

Hikaru came to stand beside me as I watched Ukyo.

"Are you sure? I could help." I offered.

Standing up and closing the fridge Ukyo smiled down at me warmly, "Its fine. Go sit."

Without warning Hikaru wrapped an arm around my shoulders, turned me round to face the table, and walked me over. Gracefully he drew out my chair motioning me to sit and pushed my chair in under me. Suddenly a plate with steak, steamed veggies and rice was set before me along with a glass of milk. Both Ukyo and Hikaru sat down across from me with their plates. The smell of the booze tinged steak made my mouth water and my stomach growl impatiently.

"Dig in." Ukyo offered as he started to work at his plate.

"So how do you like your room?" Hikaru asked in a pleasant hum.

Clumsily I picked up my fork and knife and began to navigate around the steak.

"It's wonderful! The beds really soft too."

Hikaru smiled, "Good. You can decorate it however you want. Mothers orders."

Finally cutting a piece off I quickly ate it savoring the juicy flavor while trying to control my animal urge to just shovel it all in my face.

"I must say-"Ukyo cleared his throat, "your name is beautiful but I must ask where you got it from. I don't think I've ever met an Artemis before."

Looking up from my plate I smiled warmly as memories flooded back.

"Well there was this old man and lady, husband and wife, who ran a little nook of a restaurant in a neighborhood I frequented. They'd been born and raised in Greece but moved to the America's after traveling and falling in love with it."

Hikaru smiled, "I can tell how kind they were from the warmth in your voice."

Eagerly I nodded and quickly chewed a bite of broccoli, "They were the sweetest people you'd ever meet. They were the ones who gave me my name. Artemis was the virgin goddess of hunting and the wilderness."

Ukyo smiled.

"They _gave_ you your name?" Hikaru asked slowly, "That wasn't the name you were born with?"

Suddenly all the food that I'd eaten, everything on my plate, had turned to a cold brick in my gut. Setting my fork down it clanked softly on the plate in front of me as I sat back in the high backed chair. It wasn't Hikaru's fault, he didn't know, so I couldn't be mad.

"No but I can't remember that name and I don't care to. Artemis is my birth name as far as I'm concerned."

Ukyo gave Hikaru a sideways glare.

"It's okay Ukyo." I quickly put in.

An uncomfortable silence fell over us so I picked up my glass and finished off my milk quickly.

"Is this whole milk!?" I gasped finishing the last sip.

Both brothers eyed me like I was about to blow up.

"Y-Yes." Hikaru replied.

I stared at him and smiled, "This stuff tastes amazing! It's been years since I've had milk!"

Ukyo breathed out a sigh of relief and Hikaru started to laugh in relief.

"C-Can I have some more?" I asked sheepishly.

Ukyo chuckled, "Yes. Yes, of course! This is your home. Do as you please."

Quickly I got up and hurried to the fridge to get another glass.

"Oh, Artemis, I forgot to tell you but mother wants to go dress shopping with you."

I closed the fridge with my foot and sauntered back to the table with my glass filled to the brim.

"Dress shopping?" I repeated.

The words sounded odd coming out of my mouth. Hikaru nodded.

"Yes. For the wedding you'll need a dress."

Ugh. I hadn't thought of that. I don't think I could do a dress let alone heels. It would be like putting a wrestler in a school girl's jumper. _I wonder if I could pull off a tux?_

"Doesn't look like the idea is too pleasing to you." Ukyo commented.

I shook my head, "If it's for Mrs. Miwa and Rintaro I don't mind but…I've never worn a dress in my life. Jeans and t-shirts have kind of been it for me, you know."

Encouragingly Hikaru smiled, "I bet you'll look wonderful."

Laughing I crossed my eyes and looked at my two brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Burgers

I flopped back into the overstuffed chair and sighed. Mrs. Miwa had disappeared into the many racks of the boutique with one of the clerks in search of a dress that would be just perfect. Sitting in this place with milky marble floors, dark wood and endless walls of mirrors not to mention several levels I couldn't help but feel massively overwhelmed. Across from me stood a full body mirror and the empty pedestal standing before it in need of a model.

This was a completely new world and I didn't belong. This was a world where Mrs. Miwa could move about in her graceful way with that kind, nonjudgmental smile. It was not a place for a street rat like me. Again I found myself staring at my mirror self. Rough…..well everywhere still in my ratty jeans and racer back tank-How could Mrs. Miwa even walk into such a high end shop next to me? Wasn't she embarrassed? I ran my hand through my hair pulling my long bangs out of my eyes and sighed.

For as long as I could remember I had prayed for a place to belong, a family to love and help. It seems that my prayers were answered by Rintaro and Mrs. Miwa but had I prayed too big? Asked too much? Would this turn to a curse or would I be a curse to my brothers? My head started to throb so I closed my eyes, disregarding the image in the mirror, and tried to focus. Mrs. Miwa was so excited to finally have a daughter she was nearly floating when she came to pick me up at the condo so, if I had my doubts, I would need to at least act the part for her sake.

"Are you feeling alright, Artemis?"

My eyes shot open as I shot to my feet balling up my hands into fists. Standing beside the chair, a little perplexed, stood Louis. After a second he smiled.

"Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you." He said in his gentle voice.

I relaxed, feeling like an idiot for getting so defensive, "No. It's not your fault." I ran my hand through my hair again, "What are you doing here? Don't you have work today?"

"Mother gave me a call. Told me to come over and visit."

I paled, "Is that okay?"

He nodded and shrugged, "I was finished for the day anyways." He patted the chair, "Come. Sit."

Much obliged I sat back down and he took the seat next to me.

"Where is mom anyways?"

I leaned foreword on my elbows, "She disappeared into the fray somewhere over there."

Louis laughed softly shaking his head, "That would be like her."

I smiled, "It's admirable. Such passion."

Mrs. Miwa was a world famous fashion designer and with Rintaro being an internationally celebrated photographer they made the perfect powerhouse couple. I was happy for them. Even if I didn't know them very well just watching them I could tell they were very much in love and it was that rare type of love one could only find once in eons.

"What's your passion Artemis?" Louis asked abruptly.

 _Surviving_. It was a bitter thought. I had no answer so I just shrugged. Louis leaned on his thighs, imitating me, and leaned closer.

"Oh come on. You have to have a passion for something. Anything. Nothing is too big or too small you know."

"Oh Louis you made it!"

We both looked back to see Mrs. Miwa arriving with several selections. I quickly plastered a smile on my face.

"I don't know. I never had a chance to find one." I quickly replied.

Louis looked at me oddly, coloring his soft purple haze eyes confused, as his mother swooped in for a hug. The saleslady, who was following closely behind, just looked like she'd been dragged through a field of porcupines. Poor woman. Daintily she set down the heaping piles of dresses and, odd as it was, I got up and hovered over them. All of them were so richly dyed it seemed fake. June bug green, Arctic Ocean blue, sunflower yellow, pollen orange and deep holly berry crimson. The fabrics and cuts were all different though from sweetheart necklines to halters to straps and off the shoulders. Without thinking I shuffled through them all stopping on the blue and red ones.

"Ahhh. You have such good taste daughter." Mrs. Miwa cooed from behind me.

Thankfully I didn't jump but I had to restrain my initial want to jab my elbow back at face level.

"Th-these are all really beautiful. "I looked back at her, "Are you sure you want to get something like this for me? I mean I'm okay with something from a thrift store or a Walmart."

Mrs. Miwa smiled sweetly, a mothers smile, and hugged me softly, "You're my daughter. Of course I want you to have something nice. You deserve it."

It was clumsy but I hugged her back and tried to keep my gaze down towards the carpet aware that Louis was watching. _I deserve this?_ I wasn't so sure about that.

"Go try on your two favorites, okay." Mrs. Miwa pulled away, "And come out to let us see."

The saleslady picked up the crimson and blue dress and quickly walked over to the fitting room to hang them up for me. Taking a steady breath I hurried over and got down to it. The first dress was the artic blue one and as soon as I got it zipped on I decided no.

"Oh let us see!" Mrs. Miwa cheered from outside the room.

"Mrs. Miwa?" I whined.

I could hear her and Louis laugh. Sighing I turned to the mirror. The color was beautiful but the design was horrid with poufy sleeves, 80's power bitch sleeves and bunches of fabric all over the skirt. It looked like Picasso had been spun in circles and vomited on this. Turning the door knob I threw the door open.

"Oh…..That's…"Mrs. Miwa faltered.

I lifted my head up and looked at her in a deadpan way, "I don't do poofs." I said pointing to my sleeves.

Louis smiled as he pulled his platinum blonde hair back in a ponytail, "try on the other one."

"With pleasure." I stepped back into the dressing room.

After a moment of stripping it off I called over the door, "Mrs. Miwa you can laugh. I won't be bothered by it."

A few seconds later I heard her bell-like laughter. At least she tried to hold it in. The crimson one was much more my pace as far as design. It was a tasteful halter that fit to my hour-glass shape and ran the length of my body to mid-shin length. With my blonde hair and blue eyes it actually looked….good. Turning back is stepped out and both Mrs. Miwa and Louis could only stare.

"That bad?"

Louis shook his head, "Red really is your color." He hummed.

Mrs. Miwa clapped her hands together, "That's it! Louis you could do her hair couldn't you?"

He nodded, "Definitely and with as much as she has I could do something really nice."

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Miwa cheered.

She hurried over to me, taking small steps in her little heels, and hugged me again. I hugged her back but it was clumsy and awkward. _I swear she must think I'm retarded or something._

"Very good. Now change back and we can go get some lunch. Would you like to join us Louis?" she turned back to her son.

He smiled, "It'll be my treat."

For lunch we ended up eating at a cute little burger joint, preference of Mrs. Miwa much to my surprise. What was even more surprising was that she finished her double cheeseburger before I could get two bites into mine. Once she finished she quickly hugged Louis, kissed me on top of the head, and rushed off talking on her cell to Rintaro about meeting him somewhere for something wedding related.

Turning back to the table I stared down at my burger and steak fries. Mrs. Miwa had kissed me on top of the head….like I was her daughter. I'd never really had anyone show such affection towards me and it left me feeling uncertain. Louis cleared his throat and I looked up giving him my same hollow smile.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable, you know."

I tilted my head to the side a bite like I didn't understand and stayed silent. Why'd Louis have to be so observant? He took a bite of his burger and smiled at me warmly as he chewed. I dipped a fry in some ketchup and ate it quickly. Without warning Louis suddenly reached across the table and enclosed his hand over mine. My legs jerked as all my muscles went stiff and I looked up at him. Fear slowly dripped into my blood poisoning the rest of me with ice as I realized just how much bigger his hand was than mine…..hands that could hurt.

"Mrs. Miwa, Rintaro, all of us brothers you need to trust us. We aren't cruel people and we won't hurt you. You're our sister and we love you."

My palms were starting to sweat as I couldn't think of a way to pull away, break contact, without being rude so I just held his gaze trying to remain placid. I smiled shakily.

"I can tell you had a hard life before you came to us-"the smile faded from his face slightly, "its hidden there just under that sapphire surface. But you don't ever have to have that life again. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly. Louis gave my hand a gentle squeeze and slowly pulled away. We finished out burgers in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Yea…..Family

"Welcome to the Asahina family Artemis!"

It was hard hearing those words, even hours after they'd been spoken by all the brothers. The wedding reception was in full swing with a live band playing and the thousands of guests or so dancing, eating and chatting. Mrs. Miwa and Rintaro were making their rounds thanking and speaking with everyone. Waiters and waitresses were serving up dishes heavily piled with quail or filet meyon to the hungry patrons.

The ceremony had been breathtakingly beautiful. Held in the ancient gothic church on whose gardens we now partied. Sitting at a table in the far back corner I couldn't help but lean back in my chair and stare at the grey building with its many gargoyles and stained glass windows. There was a church I remembered well, in L.A., where I'd hidden from James and his buddies once. In my mind's eye I suddenly saw a splatter of crimson splash across a wood pew making me flinch and close my eyes. _Bad memories_.

"Artemis."

I opened my eyes to see Natsume standing at the table with two plates of food in his hands.

"May I?"

Nodding I straightened as he took a seat beside me. He put one of the plates in front of me and the smell of food twisted my stomach for some reason. We sat in silence for a long time watching the people on the wood dance floor dancing to some disco song. Wataru was dancing with his mom trying to pull perfect Travolta's. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's better." Natsume hummed as he took a bite of his meat.

I looked over at him, "What's that?"

"Your laughing." He smiled making his amethyst eyes sparkle, "You've been looking pale all day. When you laugh it puts color back in your cheeks."

 _Crap_! The tips of my ears started to burn and I already knew I was blushing a bright red. Natsume blinked as he watched me change color and smiled himself.

"That's even better!" he chuckled.

 _What a wonderful smile_. My heart skipped a beat making me nearly tip back in my chair. Thankfully I recalled I was wearing a dress and kept my feet on the ground.

"Are you still overwhelmed?"

Picking up my fork I picked at my filet a little, "I never really was."

Natsume snorted, "What a liar."

My eyes snapped over to him. It was never like someone to contradict me so openly. I think I like Natsume. Giving him a lopsided smirk I couldn't help but playfully knock my elbow into his ribs to which he yowled and jumped. I giggled.

"Sorry! I forget how bony my elbows are sometimes."

He smiled back as he rubbed his side.

"Oh! Look it's a Natsume boring my poor sister to death."

We both looked forward to see Tsubaki standing across from us leaning on the table. He looked dashing in his black and white tux but I had to admit that Natsume had a Bond quality to him. Tsubaki just looked like a playboy.

"Hey Tsubaki." I smiled.

He pushed the hair out of his face, "Come dance Artemis!"

Uncontrollably I started to smile, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" he tilted his head to the side trying to act innocent, "If you don't know how I could show you."

Snort.

"Oh now that's not it. I just don't think you'll be able to keep up."

"Oho. I think that's a challenge Tsubaki." Natsume teased.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked defiantly up at him. Something sparkled in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Challenge accepted!" he declared.

Stretching my arms out I popped my knuckles, "'Scuse me Natsume. I need to wipe the floor with my brother."

Natsume laughed as he stood too, "I need to see this."

Walking across the lawn towards the dance floor I could feel my skirt shifting around my legs and the big fluffy curls Louis had put in my hair bouncing around my exposed shoulders. My heels went from grass to solid wood floor and I quickly hurried over to the band. After whispering in the lead man's ear swing music began to play.

"Hope you can jitterbug!" I called taking my place across from Tsubaki and hiking up my skirt above my knees.

With the beat I started to kick my heels up, twist and spin. Tsubaki stood there watched me with a gaping mouth while Natsume laughed at him. Mrs. Miwa quickly joined me hiking up his wedding dress and following in time. Rintaro joined third and Wataru jumped in just dancing silly like kids his age do. After a moment or more half of the older guests had filled the dance floor. Heels flashed, skirts jostled and flared, hands clapped as the music molded from the jitterbug to country to electric slide.

"Tsubaki! Come on!" I called.

I clapped my hands and slid to the left, then the right and grabbed his arm pulling him in next to me. Quickly he picked up the steps and was following like a pro. Mrs. Miwa and Rintaro took hold of one another as the music slowed to a nice ballroom tempo. The dance floor began to thin as people sought out their drinks and tables.

"Where'd you learn that?" Tsubaki panted out.

I pat him on the back, "Some very good friends."

I was heading off the dance floor when Natsume stopped me with a gentle hand. Turning back I looked up at him.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Uh, sure."

Softly he took my hand and placed his other one on my hip. Easily, like we'd been doing this for forever, we fell into sync with each other. With him leading I didn't have to do much more than float on my toes. Pulling me close he spun me out making my dress flare then pulled me back in.

"Impressive." I admitted staring up into his eyes.

He raised a brow at me, "I should be saying that."

"Oh?"

Pulling me close, our bodies pressed flat, he dipped me back and I draped over his strong arm before he pulled me back up again.

"You're far too young to know how to do this sort of a dance."

I laughed, "You're never too young to learn the classics."

Natsume smirked and we twirled in circles around Mrs. Miwa and Rintaro who were in their own little world.

"You look beautiful by the way." He mumbled.

I smiled, "You look very handsome in your tux as well although….."

He looked at me questioningly.

"It doesn't suit you as good as your normal clothes and headphones." I told him recalling the day I'd seen him in the condo.

"It is more comfortable than a tux."

Natsume lifted my arm above my head and I spun on my toe before being pulled back into his embrace.

"Tell me about it. I thought I was going to drive Louis insane when he was doing my hair."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't curl to save my life. This was only achieved with six cans of aqua net."

He chuckled and the music suddenly waned away. We separated both a little breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It Gets Easier

One Year and Half Later…..

"Go Artemis!"

I could hear Yusuke cheering from the side of the track. Beneath my feet the spongy red track propelled me foreword like a cheetah. I quickly passed the number one girl as I gave it my all in the last lap. Air pumped my muscles as they burned and threatened to seize but the runners high was so intense I overpowered the threat. Coming round the end I lifted my knees higher, flattened my hands, and gave it my all. Yusuke was standing on the end line with a happy face. I soared across the finish line and the coach hit his stop watch.

"Three minutes!" he bellowed, "Unbelievable!"

My toe skipped and I suddenly tumbled foreword but Yusuke quickly caught me. We tumbled off the track into the grass and he landed on top of me. I started to laugh-pant trying to catch my breath. Sweat was pouring down my temples, turning cold, as it coated all of me. Yusuke quickly scrambled off of me and sat down beside me.

"Artemis how would you like to be part of track!?" coach called.

"Maybe!"

I stared at the bright blue sky above me blinking the stinging sweat from my eyes.

"That was amazing Artemis! How'd you learn to run like that?!" Yusuke gasped.

I looked over at him and smiled. In the distance the bell rang ending the school day and starting winter break. Our classmates slowly departed as they chattered about their plans. A year and a half had passed and I was still living with the Asahina family-I was part of them-and some interesting things had _developed_. One way or the other all of the brothers had confessed to liking me, even coming onto me, taking me completely by surprise and unsure of where to move from there. For the time being I just played the neutral card hoping they'd move on. Finally catching my breath I sat up making my head swoon a bit.

"Lots of practice." I smiled.

I stared off across the baseball field at the school. It was hard to believe where I was now compared to where I had been and while I hadn't made any friends I was happy with Yusuke and Futo's company. Whenever Futo decided to show up.

"So what do you want to do for winter break?"

I stretched my legs into a butterfly and held the toe of my sneakers, "I don't know. I hadn't planned anything. I mean-"I looked over at him, "I figured we'd put up a Christmas tree or something. Maybe make a big dinner for everyone."

"We could I guess." Yusuke replied sounding a little disappointed.

I smiled, "Why? What did you want to do for winter break Yusuke?"

Suddenly his eyes lit up brightly, "Why don't we go to a ski resort?"

"A ski resort?" I repeated, "Are there even resorts in Japan like that?"

He nodded, "Yea but we don't go to any of those. There's this really nice one in Colorado that we always go to."

"Oh? Colorado? Sounds nice."

Again he nodded, "Would you want to go?"

"Sure!"

I stuffed my jeans in my backpack and double checked my pockets. Things moved quickly in the house, like always, as I found myself packing for our trip to Colorado. Standing in my room I looked up at the wall across from me and stared at the pictures I'd plastered all over the wall like a massive college. Memories from the past year and half. At the center was the wedding picture of all my brothers, Mrs. Miwa, Rintaro and me. My eyes skipped over to one of Natsume and me taken in front of a massive building that was a huge arcade inside. That day had been fun. Another showed Azusa and Tsubaki and I standing in front of a park pond filled with beautiful Japanese cranes. Beneath that was a picture of me and Futo on stage at one of his concerts. Above that Kaname was in his priestly robes smiling his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Wataru clung to Masaomi and me as we strolled through a mall. Then there was the bright one of Iori and me surrounded by bright red tulips. Yusuke and I in our PE uniform…Subaru and me shooting hoops in the gym. Ukyo and I cooking dinner.

The past year and a half had given me so much opportunity that I no longer felt that gap. I was really part of the Asahina family. Finally my eyes rested on a picture of Louis doing my hair for the wedding. _**"You don't ever have to have that life again.**_ " His words had struck a chord that day and I still remembered them to this day. I didn't have to have that life ever again and I refused to let it hold me back. A knock came at the door pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yo!" I called as I hustled to make my bed.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Subaru.

"Yea come on in Suba." I called as I crawled across the bed and tucked the sheet in.

Dressed head to toe in under armor Subaru was all ready to go to Colorado. His dark hair had gotten a little shabby now that I looked at him. His dark eyes regarded me and then looked up at my wall of pictures making him blush a soft pink.

"I swear I didn't put any holes in the walls. It's all tape dup so it'll come off real easy."

I tucked the foot of my bed in and picked the pillow up off the floor tossing it against the headboard. Grabbing my backpack I swung it over my shoulder and waited for Subaru.

"I'm ready to go." I smiled.

He nodded in that stern way of his and turned leading the way. The condo was deathly silent with us being the only two in it at the moment. Stopping at the landing he pressed the button for the elevator. The cables groaned as the cab worked its way up the shaft. Stepping up to the landing banister I looked down into the living room to find the furniture covered up with white sheets and dust covers. We were going to stay in Colorado longer than winter break so everything had been packed up tightly.

"You okay?"

Suddenly Subaru was next to me. I nodded.

"Yea. It just seems sad to see it like this."

"Why?"

I chewed my lip, debating for a second, but then I said, "Call it a hunch, and I hope it's wrong, but I feel like this is the last time I'll ever stand here."

His dark eyes went wide just as the elevator door opened with a soft ping behind us. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a strong hug.

"It won't be. I promise."

I hugged him back finding comfort against the hollowness wanting to consume me.

"I'll hold you to it." I mumbled into his chest.

The flight was long but we managed to privateer Rintaro's personal jet which made it a little easier. Better than flying commercial anyways. When we landed we were in a little ski resort called Telluride on the western slope of Colorado. It was a cute little place with Telluride, the town, set at the base of a steep box canyon and Mountain Village tucked away higher up in the mountain spine. A gondola system connected the two and was free to use all day long until midnight.

Everything was cold, crisp, fresh and covered in snow. It was beautiful with towering pines and naked aspens stretching high towards the cloudless blue sky. The condo that we were staying was at Heritage Plaza, also called the Core, and looked out onto the distant mountains. There was a master bedroom, four smaller rooms down the hall from that and then two more rooms filled with six bunk beds a piece. It would just fit us although if Wataru had come someone would definitely have gotten the couch.

The place was sweet smelling, like Tropical Island, which nearly made me laugh and decorated with matching furniture in the wood cabin style. It was a very beautifully made condo-

"Hey there's a hot tub!" Yusuke called from the balcony doors.

"Amen to that!" I hollered as I headed towards the fridge.

Hikaru stumbled into the living room and plopped down on the couch with a heavy sign, "How can you be hungry Artemis? I feel so sick."

Inside the fridge had been stocked to the gills, _Holy crap_!, as I grabbed a couple bottles of water. Shutting the door I tossed my pack onto the floor in the far corner and sat down next to Hikaru handing him a bottle of water.

"It's the altitude that's making you sick. Drink lots of water and no booze." I twisted the cap off my bottle and chugged the whole thing down.

"She's right." Masaomi called as he leaned against the bar in the kitchen.

I crushed the water bottle, replacing the cap, and caught Subaru staring at me with surprise on his face.

"Although I would say chugging water like that isn't quite normal." Ukyo put in.

I shrugged, "If I was normal I'd be boring."

Hikaru stopped sipping his water to laugh. Behind us, down the hall, I could hear Yusuke and Futo fighting about rooms or something. I could also hear Tsubaki egging them on and Azusa trying to calm them all down. Iori sat down on my other side giving me a weak smile.

"You want water?" I offered.

He shook his head but I got up and got him some anyways.

"You'll feel better."

"-Tsubaki-"

Jumping up on my knees I twisted around on the couch to face the hall, "If you dodo's don't knock it off I'm going to make all of you sleep on the balcony tonight!" I called like a mother hen.

Ukyo laughed and made his way down the hall.

"My, my what a motherly hen you are." Hikaru commented.

I slid back down to sit between my two brothers again.

"Nah. I just don't want them to get blood on the carpet." I rubbed my foot across it, "Its expensive." And touched Hikaru giving him a shock.

"Ow! Hey!"

Iori laughed nearly choking on his water.

"That's what we should do in such a big place like this."

"What's that?" Iori asked softly.

"We should have Static Tag tonight! In the dark."

Masaomi joined us taking a seat on the coffee table, "Static tag?"

I nodded, "With a place this big, and two stories, with lots of halls and stuff it would be perfect. Once its dark we all run around in our socks and that generates static. Then we just tag each other."

"Sounds painful." Hikaru grimaced.

I shrugged indifferently, "It's a shocking game I must say."

Iori smiled, "That does sound like fun."

"Yea. I mean the slopes close in fifteen minutes so were not going on the mountain tonight." Kaname spoke now suddenly behind me.

Smiling evilly I clapped my hands together and rubbed them greedily like a drug lord, "Yes. Yes. Indeed. Be prepared for second degree burns boys!" I declared.

After a dinner of pizza, soda and gummy bears everyone was sugar loaded and ready to go. However Ukyo, Natsume, Hikaru, Kaname, Louis and Masaomi retired to the hot tub on the balcony leaving only Tsubaki, Futo, Azusa, Yusuke and me to play Static Tag. While it was a little disappointing to not have everyone in on the game I had the admit that the older guys would be at a disadvantage. Standing in the threshold of the balcony door I stared out onto the wintery landscape and breathed in the cold air. Soft snow flakes were already falling from the blank night sky.

"You sure you guys don't want to play?"

Kaname snorted a laugh and smiled, "No. We need to rest and adjust to the altitude."

"Alright then-"I looked all of the them over as I bounced on the balls of my feet, "then you old farts play nice out here."

Natsume scowled.

"Make sure not to lose your teeth or anything okay."

Hikaru turned and splashed some water at me playfully. It splashed on my feet and quickly cooled.

"Careful now little bird." He cooed and winked.

I laughed and retreated back inside closing the door behind me. All the shutters had been drawn shut and I killed the electricity for all the lights at the circuit breaker ensuring no one would cheat.

"Okay! Ready or not here I come!" I called.

Moving through this strange place was kind of eerie but I had a feeling I had far better night vision than my brothers since I hadn't spent a life in front of the TV. I evaded the couch easily and Yusuke's shoes, which he left in the middle of the walkway, which I moved under the dinner table. The hall to my left was empty but as I slowly moved down it I could make out the soft sounds of breathing. Futo was hiding in one of the rooms. It was just too easy so I decided to leave him alone.

Someone dodged across the hall behind me and I barely caught a flash of white socks as they ducked into a room. Suddenly my heart beat quickened, my pupils expanded painfully wide and my fight instinct kicked in. Shaking my head I breathed out a calming breath _. It's just a game. No one here will hurt you_. Turning I silently stalked down the hall back into the living room. Outside I could hear the others laughing and talking as they relaxed. For some reason I felt a little disappointed that Natsume hadn't joined. With a shrug I continued up the stairs to the second landing.

Reaching the top of the stairs I crouched down and waited quietly. On the second landing there was a labyrinth of rooms for gear, food, emergency storage as well as a huge multilevel game room. This little condo really was like a mansion. Peeking into the game room I instantly spotted Yusuke crouched down beside a pinball game. Lifting my hand I softly tapped and scratched the wall besides me and watched as he started to shift around. It was an easy tactic I'd used before…..now and it always worked. People often get anxious by hearing something but not seeing it and so they move.

Yusuke jumped up and rushed for the door. Jumping up I scuffed my feet over the carpet and reached for him. A bright blue bolt jumped from my finger striking Yusuke on the cheek making him yowl like a cat getting a bath.

"That hurts!" he whimpered rubbing his face.

Quickly I turned and hurried down the stairs, "FIRST BLOOD!" I called signaling everyone that it was a free for all.

Half-way down the stairs I jumped the banister, hit my feet and rolled into the room just on the other side of me. A symphony of yowls and wails suddenly filled the place along with laughter as everyone was trying to out run everyone else. In the spare room I was in it was eerily dark and I crawled across the carpet to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. This indeed would be a long and painful night for them!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hit and Run

"That's not fair!" Tsubaki whined as he rubbed at his arm.

Azusa chuckled. Apparently he'd gotten Tsubaki pretty good last night leaving behind a nasty red mark. Tsubaki scoffed as he rolled down his sleeve and stretched his arm around me. Today it was bright and clear, perfect weather for snowboarding, and here I was on a flippin ski lift strapped to a board. I had no idea how to snowboard!

"Aw don't be nervous sis!" Tsubaki cheered with his usual smile, "I'll help you down the mountain."

Leaning forward on the guard bar I peered down at the snowy earth below my dangling board. People were flying by so fast! _I could probably do that on my face_. Sitting up I looked behind us to see Natsume and Kaname following our lead. Ohh how those gummy bears were coming back to haunt me! With my gut all twisted up in nervous knots I was using all my power to keep from doubling up. Quickly I looked ahead and a big yawn escaped me.

"You can't be tired?" Azusa asked peering into my face.

I pulled my goggles down over my eyes, "Nope. Last night was really fun though."

"Uh-huh. We should do it again." Tsubaki smiled.

Azusa snorted, "Why? So you can whine all next day?"

"Hey! I was wounded in war." Tsubaki suddenly leaned down and kissed my lips, "Maybe a little sugar will heal the wound?"

"Tsubaki!" Azusa scorned.

He chuckled. Our ski lift was suddenly pulling into the disembarking spot. I pushed the guard bar up over our heads unable to wait to get off of the lift. As soon as my board hit the snow I pushed my foot into the binding, locking it in place, and pushed off.

"Holy shit!"

That little push sent me rushing downhill where I crashed into a hill of snow. The cold stuff fell down my shirt and pants making me squeal.

"Easy there."

Azusa took hold of my arm and helped me to stand. Tsubaki, Natsume and Kaname quickly joined followed by Futo and Yusuke. Impatiently I jumped around as best I could looking clumsy.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked as he came to a stop short of Futo.

I laughed, "Snow went down my shirt and pants when I fell and its cold!"

Kaname chuckled.

"If you'd like I could help you get it out." Futo offered slyly.

Yusuke punched him.

"You've never boarded before, have you?" Natsume asked as he moved closer.

I shook my head, "No. But I bet I could fly down this mountain in a spectacular fashion with any equipment."

He laughed and shook his head, "How about I help you down the mountain then?"

"Hey Natsume!" Yusuke complained, "I was going to ask her first!"

Tsubaki tsked, "You're just as unpracticed as her."

"Tsubaki-"

"How about I go down the mountain with each one of you at a time?" I offered, "It's not like I'm going to be a pro with just one run and multiple viewpoints would definitely help me to refine my skills."

While none of them really looked satisfied with that they all agreed and headed out wishing me luck as they went. Only Natsume and I were left now. For a moment I stared up at the Rocky Mountains, their peaks sharp and threatening, and yawned again. Man sleep had been hard to come by last night.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yea. So where shall we start?"

Half-way down the mountain run, which was long, I managed to master stopping facing towards the mountain. I maneuvered pretty well too except on the sharp curves. Natsume had to really help me on those. But all in all it was fun!

"Natsume!"

I called his name as I veered off to the right, towards the runs edge, hit a bump and launched into the air. Sailing through the air, feeling the cold against my skin, I pulled my jacket off and my board hit the snow again. I tied my jacket around my waist, felt the sting of the cold air against my exposed arms and chest, and leaned to the left pulling in close to Natsume. Around us skiers and boarders blended as they zipped left and right trying to avoid each other.

"You're picking this up pretty fast!" Natsume called.

I looked over at him, seeing myself in his goggles, and gave him a wink, "You were right! It's just like skateboarding!"

Coming to a choke point on the run we both slowed our progress as everyone seemed to crowd up.

"About this morning-"Natsume abruptly spoke, "that kiss."

My heart stopped as I looked over at him. A skier raced by nearly clipping me with one of his poles. Natsume shifted putting himself on my right and the mountain side on my right.

"Oh, um, you saw that?" I asked sheepishly.

He nodded but that was it.

"That night I told you how I felt, I meant it."

"Natsume-"

"I know the reason why your trying to play the neutral position but that doesn't seem fair does it?"

I looked over at him trying to hide the hurt in my eyes. He sighed heavily and glanced ahead.

"Whoever you chose we will just learn to live with, you know."

I looked over at him again, "But if I chose someone everyone else will be hurt won't they? Everyone seems to have feelings and I don't know how deep any of those run." Natsume looked at me, "I won't risk scaring any of you over something selfish."

"Your happiness is selfish?"

"Yes."

My board hit a bump in the snow; it wobbled, and sent me flying off to the right.

"ARTEMIS!"

Smacking into a tree I instantly smelled copper and realized I had a bloody nose. The force sent me onto my back as I shot off the run completely. Reaching out I snatched a branch and the inertia brought me down hard smacking me into the side of the mountain. I groaned feeling the ache in my ribs. Holding onto the branch I looked over my shoulder to see nothing but a bottomless cesium beneath me. Snow trickled off of me and I watched it fall down into the darkness.

"ARTEMIS!" Natsume grabbed hold of my forearms.

I looked up at him, "Who the hell puts a run next to the Entrance to Hell?!"

Bracing his boots in the snow, I let go of the branch, and Natsume pulled me up off the edge with one swift yank. Holding me against him Natsume skittered back from the edge and more snow fell away and came to rest on the run. Wrapping his arms around me I could hear his heart beat and panting. He was really scared! I don't why it surprised me but it was a shock for some reason. One hand on my back and another buried in my hair he held me suffocating close. Stretching out my arms I hugged him back.

"Thanks Natsume."

He rested his chin on top of my head but said nothing.

"Are you hungry?"

The sun was at high noon and despite Natsume's protests I continued to board. Kaname was on his last run of the day and wanted to spend it with me. Next I was going to meet Futo at lift twelve. We were coasting down the Bunny Slope.

"Yea. I could go for something I guess. What were you thinking?"

Kaname pointed towards the bottom of the run where the lift was and next to that a nice little restaurant.

"They've got some pretty good stuff. Unless there was a place you wanted to go?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm happy with whatever. I'll race you there!"

Leaning forward I felt my board suddenly pick up speed. _Damn_. My ribs weren't broken but they were definitely going to be bruised in the morning. As long as Natsume didn't say anything to Masaomi I would be in the clear for another day of fun tomorrow. Kaname pulled up alongside me, winked, and pulled forward suddenly. How the hell? I pushed my broad trying to gain speed but I just couldn't for some reason. In the end Kaname had beaten me by a few seconds. He kicked off his board and I did the same. Putting our boards together he leaned them up in a caddy.

"That's no fair! How'd you pull ahead? I out raced Natsume earlier."

Kaname laughed as he led the way to the restaurant, "I'm a little bigger than you so my weight gives me speed."

Going down some icy steps he reached out and opened the door ushering me in first. Inside the restaurant had that log cabin style with wood and comfy furniture. The smell of meat drifted through the air making my mouth water and my stomach growl.

"How about here?"

Kaname sat down on a cozy looking loveseat in front of a massive 360 hearth. The heat rolling off of it was starting to make me sweat so I peeled out of my jacket. Plopping down on the couch I almost kicked up my feet on the table but a little girl in a black and white outfit suddenly showed up.

"Hi! What can I get you today?"

"I'll have the house special. Artemis what would you like?"

I hadn't been given a menu so, "Can I have a salad with steak strips?"

The girl nodded, "Sure and to drink?"

"I'll take bourbon."

"Water."

"Ok-"she winked at Kaname, "I'll be right back with that."

Sitting back Kaname took his seat next to me pressing our sides flush against each other. I snorted.

"You are such a player."

He looked down at me, "Huh?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me-"I nudged him, "she was so flirting with you and you know it."

At that he smiled and breathed a laugh. Yea. He knew but at least he played it down instead of gloating in it. The waitress returned with our drinks, two for Kaname, and handed us coasters-one had her number on it.

"Oh-"I grabbed the coaster from his hand, "that's for me."

He laughed, "You sure are a spitfire like Hikaru claimed."

Nodding I sipped my water then swiped his second bourbon.

"hey-Artemis you can't drink-"

Without much ado I put the glass to my lips and gulped the shot sized drink down. It burned but the flavor was wonderful. Setting the glass down with a clank I looked back to Kaname who looked at me with a mix of horror and bewilderment.

"A little never hurts."

"You're only seventeen." He insisted.

I giggled as I sat back and sipped my water, "You know that used to be the only thing I could find for a time."

"Bourbon?"

I nodded, "Yea. It kept me going believe it or not."

Sighing heavily Kaname sat back and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine Kaname."

Hopefully the stuff would numb my ribs. We sat in silence listening to the voices of everyone else around us.

"You know that night I met you I saw the whole thing."

I craned my neck so I could look at him, "Oh? Yea. At the temple. I am really sorry. I wasn't planning on fighting them there."

He shook his head, "I think we'll survive. But I never did get to tell you that that was amazing."

"What?"

"You. Fighting so hard for someone who couldn't fight for themselves."

Sighing I relaxed into the couch that seemed to be molding to me.

"I've seen a lot of messed up things in my life. I've seen so much of it I guess at some point I got tired of it. So, instead of running I started fighting."

Kaname stared down at me with wide eyes, "What was your life like before you met us?" he asked slowly.

At this question I had to look away.

"Do you want the truth or the lie? Both I can supply."

"The truth."

I felt my soul suddenly become heavy, "It was a living Hell on earth. Wanting to die but unable to. A life fueled by fear and pain. It was nothing but fear and pain."

Kaname draped his arm over my shoulders and I felt myself becoming uneasy, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged and sat foreword pulling his arm from me, "I survived. That's all that matters…I guess."

Kaname pulled his arm to himself getting the hint that I didn't want to be touched.

"If you want to talk I'll always be here to listen." He offered, "Or if you just need a companion."

At that last suggestion I looked over my shoulder at him with a fishy expression. It had been stated so vaguely but I had a feeling he didn't mean a companion for coffee and muffins.

"Thanks Kaname but I don't really want to talk about it."

He smiled warmly, "I understand."

The sun was beginning to set in the west turning the sky a brilliant red-purple. The mountain was all but abandoned leaving just me and Futo. At the moment we were navigating some really steep terrain in a narrow point. In front of me Futo angled his board to slow my descent and held my hands so that we balanced one another out.

"Come on! Focus!" he barked.

He was losing patience with me. As hard as I tried to focus the swelling and pain in my ribs was getting the best of me as the booze wore off. I looked up from my board to Futo's face and gazed into his cinnamon eyes. Suddenly his hard face softened and relaxed looking much more attractive than the grumpy old man gig he had going on before. I moved my left foot foreword a bit and suddenly we began to slowly descend through the run.

"That's it."

"Thanks for coming with me Futo."

Ever since I'd become part of the family things had been…..a little rough between Futo and me. He was one of those that had an ego because of his star status but deep down he wasn't really rotten. That was the Futo I really liked. He smiled up at me.

"How do you like your vacation?"

I nodded, "its fun. What about you? It must be nice to go somewhere where you're not recognized."

"What?"

"Well, I mean it seems like if you go anywhere in Japan you can't really just go as yourself. You always have to dress up to hide out in the open. Here you don't have to do any of that. It must be nice."

"Yea." He nodded, "It is."

I smiled down at him as he slowly moved, "Good."

"You're not getting out of it you know." He suddenly growled in a husky voice.

When I looked up he smiled a cruel smile and let go of my hands. I fell into him with no other option and he grabbed my wrists. It was an odd position on my back limiting my movements and putting pressure on my injured ribs.

"Futo-"

"The others can play this game but like I told you in the classroom what is mine I take. I don't need your permission."

"Fu-"

He smashed his lips against mine while restraining my wrists out and back sending shocks of pain to my back. Bastard! I squirmed causing myself more pain and with my feet strapped to the board I couldn't kick away so I opened my mouth and bit his lip. Instantly he shoved me away yowling in pain and holding to his lip that was bloody now. I hit the snow smacking my ribs and screamed.

"Artemis-"

He grabbed my arm, as I pushed myself up, so I turned and slapped him with everything I had that wouldn't kill him. The sound echoed out around us along with the dying light.

"What is yours!" I yelled angrily.

Quickly I kicked off my board and got to my feet.

"I'm not your toy Futo!" my scream bounced through the trees.

Futo scrambled to his feet, "Art-"

"Touch me again and I'll break your hand." I threatened.

"Hey!"

Both of us looked to the left to see Tsubaki standing there. His silver hair shook in the cold breeze that whipped around us and his purple eyes were wide open in shock. How much had he seen?

"Artemis I'll take you down the mountain." He offered.

Picking up my board I walked away from Futo, spitting out his blood that was on my lips, and slammed it down, "its okay. I can get down myself."

"Artemis-"

"It's fine Tsubaki. Now come on. I don't want you fighting with Futo."

Tsubaki gave his brother one last threatening glare before taking off. Stepping on my board I followed his lead suddenly feeling slimy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Defense and Sacrifice

Tears blurred my vision by the time I reached the bottom of the mountain. Skidding as I came to the end of the run my board sent snow washing over the brick of The Core. Tsubaki was waiting for me under a lamppost with his board propped up against himself. I wish he would've gone on ahead without me. I practically tore the bindings from my broad and I pulled my feet free.

"Artemis-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted swiftly as I grabbed my board.

"Don't be like that." He cooed softly, hurt by my snap.

Tucking my board under my arm I kept my face down, my coat collar raised high, and tried to hurry passed him to the condo. Was everyone there already? The thought made me feel out of place. It would really cause a scene me walking in with bloody lips and a crazed look like I just took down a zebra. Suddenly Tsubaki knocked my board away; it hit the ground with a loud smack, and pulled me into a deep, warm hug.

"It's not your fault Artemis." Tsubaki breathed in my ear, "Futo's always been an ass that way."

I shook my head burying my face into his chest and grasped at his sides fisting the fabric of his jacket. He didn't understand. No one would. Tears spilled from my eyes suddenly making my face flush with heat. I gasped in a breath. Tsubaki pulled away and framed my face with big, gentle hands. I kept my eyes closed tightly not wanting to see his.

"Artemis look at me." He asked absently wiping at my lip with his thumb.

The tears and panic and what had happened on the mountain had choked my throat shut so all I could do was shake my head. Hot trails ran down my face dripping onto Tsubaki's hands. I felt him beginning to tremble with anger. Reaching up I held his hands with mine and realized just how small they were in comparison.

"D-Don't fight, please." I sobbed.

"There won't be a fight. I'll put him in his place."

I shook my head and sucked in a shaky breath, "Please. For me." I asked weakly, "Don't say anything. Don't fight. Don't cause problems."

"Artemis!"

Futo called from behind me. He'd made it down the mountain. I didn't bother to look back but my body went rigid at hearing his voice. Tsubaki wrapped an arm around me and ushered me foreword. Opening my eyes I followed his wordless directions.

"Just stay away Futo." Tsubaki spat in disgust.

When we got back to the condo no one was there yet. According to Tsubaki they'd gone down into town to get dinner for everyone. After washing my face, undressing and washing the blood from my jacket and Tsubaki's I slipped into some jean shorts and t-shirt and slipped into the hot tub. Tsubaki remained in the living room watching TV, guarding me I guess from Futo, and giving me space.

The hot tub water was relaxing, bubbly and smelled like oranges. It was an odd combination when the air was so frosty and pine scented. Sitting back I let my head lull against the hot tub side and stared out onto the snowy mountain. The moon had come out and the stars had ushered in the night. Closing my eyes I tried not to think about….anything. But every time I did I saw Futo's face. Those cinnamon eyes wide open in shock, the crisp split in his bottom lip from my teeth….his blood dripping off him onto the snow at his knees.

To anyone who was normal my actions of biting and slapping would seem pretty run of the mill. However they were my secondary reactions-steps I had to think through. My first reactions were to disable and illuminate the threat. It was programming from years and years of a hard life and that's what scared me the most. Tsubaki thought I was hurt and freaked out by what Futo had done, which was half of it, but he couldn't possibly know that at that moment my gut reaction was to seriously hurt Futo.

I buried my face in my hands trying to stop this new flush of tears. Would I ever be normal? I finally had a family, a family that loved me and protected me, but I couldn't be normal after a year and a half. Would I ever? Would there ever be a time when I wouldn't jump at their touch or feel fear at them calling my name? Would I ever lose this survival instinct to kill and run? They were all normal, happy people.

 **WHY COULDN'T I BE?!**

My eyes were starting to burn with my tears but I couldn't stop them for some reason. Sucking in a deep breath I sank down beneath the waters bubbly surface to stop the scream welling up in my throat and that was desperate to get free.

Click.

Boom.

Splash.

 _Someone's in here_! Pushing up to the surface I gasped in air and heard two shouts ring out. My eyes shot open and I saw Iori staring at me like Swamp Thing. Laughter rolled over the scream as I realized how much I'd probably surprised him.

"Hey Iori."

He chuckled as he relaxed again, "Hey Artemis. What're you doing under the water?"

"Oh." I sat back down letting the water sink up to my neck, "Just clearing the snow from my ears."

"Yes, I heard you had quiet the wipe out with Natsume today."

I nodded, "I wouldn't say it was a wipe out. It was more that the mountain jumped in front of me."

He laughed. We fell silent and stared out at the night together. Iori was definitely the quiet soul of the brothers. There was much said in what wasn't said with him.

"I didn't see you on the mountain today. Did you board or ski at all?"

He shook his head, "No. Not really my thing. I was in town."

"Oh? What were you up to?"

"Um, well….."He scratched his cheek nervously, "there was this botanist at the local flower shop so I went to listen to his lecture."

I smiled. That was so like Iori.

"That sounds wonderful. Did you learn anything new?"

"A lot." His warm bourbon colored eyes suddenly sparkled, "There were a lot of beautiful flowers and I have a few ideas for the condo."

Usually he kept brilliant colored tulips around the condo but they never lasted long.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned. I'm sure it will be beautiful."

He beamed.

"So this is where you're hiding?"

We turned back to the balcony door to see Natsume standing there in some trunks. Quickly I faced about as soon as I realized he had no shirt on showing off his ripped body.

"Hey Natsume."

He climbed into the hot tub with us. Hopefully my face wasn't bright red. Thank goodness for the dark.

"How're you feeling Artemis?"

Natsume took a seat across from me. His foot grazed my leg as he stretched out and I jumped.

"Good. I told you that was nothing."

He snorted. Iori, who was sitting to my left, turned and faced me.

"What's your favorite flower anyways?"

I looked over at him, "My favorite flower?"

Chewing on my lip I pictured all the flowers I had ever seen. Natsume watched me thoughtfully.

"Um, well, I like all flowers. Even cactus. I don't think there is such a thing as ugliness for flowers but my favorite has to be the hibiscus."

"Hibiscus?" Natsume asked, "Why that particular flower."

I shrugged, "they're delicate but when they bloom their bright and beautiful."

Iori nodded with a wide smile and Natsume looked over at him with questioning look.

"A hibiscus suits you I think." Iori hummed.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

Iori smiled, "Hibiscus in the language of flowers means delicate beauty."

Unsure of how to take that complement some type of hysteric, half-crazed bolt of giggles erupted from my mouth. I slapped my hands over my lips trying to recapture the sound but it was too late.

"Artemis?" Iori and Natsume asked in unison.

I shook my head, "Its n-nothing. I think I've been in the hot tub too long. Excuse me."

Standing up I turned to get out and that's when-

"Your side!" Natsume called.

I felt my soaking wet shirt suddenly pull away and lift up. Looking down I froze as Natsume held up my shirt just enough to expose my swollen ribs and….the scars. I smacked his hand away loudly, scrambling back, and fell over the side of the hot tub.

SMACK.

I hit the concrete of the balcony flat on my back and smacked my head into the door throwing it open violently knocking the air out of my lungs. Iori's face was suddenly hovering over me in my split vision and I could hear Natsume calling for Masaomi.

"Artemis can you hear me?" Iori asked slowly.

Nodding I tried to sit up but pain exploded in my spine so I laid back down. Natsume grabbed a robe and laid it over me.

"I'm so sorry Artemis-"

It was kind of Natsume's fault but I wouldn't stay mad at him for it. I was sure he could see my dark bruise through my t-shirt anyways. If I'd known I would've been joined by people I would've worn a black shirt instead of a white one.

"Artemis listen to my voice."

I trained my eyes on the Masaomi that was right above me. Gently his fingers probed at my neck as I lay half-in and out of the condo.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Blonde. It hurts being blonde." I cracked.

Natsume butted in, "Her ribs on the right side are swollen up and bruised."

"Natsume!" I snapped.

"Focus on me Artemis." Masaomi asked quietly.

Still angry I turned my gaze to him and he flinched a little bit. Man my face had to be scary looking right now.

"What is your name?"

"Artemis Asahina. I am the only sister two thirteen brothers, soon to be twelve-"I glared at Natsume, "I am in telluride Colorado on winter break from Japan. I am blonde and a constant cause for cases of injury due to my clumsiness which is all this is. So can I please stand up because I'm freezing my ass off."

Masaomi smiled, "She's fine. Get her on her feet."

Iori helped me up and I refused Natsume's help. How could he say something to Masaomi after he promised he wouldn't say anything?! Ugh! Now the doctor would want to inspect the wound.

"Artemis I'd like to take a look at your ribs if I could. Make sure there's no internal bleeding."

Natsume draped a robe around me. Normally I would've shrugged it off but standing in the door way was freakin cold so I pulled it tighter around me.

"It's fine. I promise if I feel bad I'll come straight to you-"

"By that time it'll be too late. Please." Masaomi implored with sincere eyes.

Sighing I hung my head and headed towards the bathroom Masaomi following at my heels. This was going to be fun to keep under wraps. Reaching the bathroom I sat down on the sink.

"Can you close the door please?" I asked noticing Subaru hanging around out in the hallway.

I knew it was only because of concern that he was there, and I hated shutting him out, but it was bad enough that Natsume and Iori had seen. Not Masaomi was going to see too. _For craps sake alive_! I cursed quietly as he closed the door softly.

"Please, may I see your ribs?"

His voice echoed in the stone bathroom giving me the chills. I tossed back the robe and sighed.

"Listen, Masaomi, can you promise me something?"

Those soft brown eyes focused on my intently.

"Of course. Anything."

"I-I don't care how you react when you see it but don't tell the others." I whispered and looked aside, "It's not something I want anyone to really know about."

His face that was calm suddenly turned concerned. Subtly he nodded his head. Slipping from the counter I closed my eyes, turned my head aside, and lifted my shirt so that he could see my ribs. Unfortunately there was no way of keeping him from seeing the rest. There was a long silence as I held my breath.

"I'm so sorry Artemis."

My eyes shot open at hearing Masaomi so close and I found him kneeling in front of me. His eyes were fixed to the smattering of scars that had stained my mid-section. Softly he reached up and touched one just above my navel and I flinched.

"Do they hurt?"

His voice was strangled as he asked me in hushed tones.

"No. They've healed already. Now they are just what they are."

He looked up at me and I slammed my eyes shut.

Clearing his throat he told me, "I'm-I'm going to check your ribs okay."

"Yea. Sure."

Gently he probed about the tender area and I did my best not to scream.

"Well, nothing seems broken just really sensitive nerves. No more mountain fun for you."

That actually didn't sound too bad.

"That was an awesome movie!" Yusuke boomed as we crossed the street.

The hour was way late, the sun gone, the snow was plentiful and our breaths fogged the air as we spoke to one another. Everyone had gone out on the mountain earlier that day except Subaru who seemed to be playing wordless bodyguard in Tsubaki's absence. Tsubaki, Azusa and Ukyo had all been called back to Japan early because of business. A new case for Ukyo and new gigs for Azusa and Tsubaki. I hope they did well.

Heading down Oak Street towards the gondola there were no lights so it was hard to see what was ice and sidewalk. Ahead stalked Natsume, Hikaru and Futo when abruptly Hikaru went down like a sack of potatoes and slid into the street. Yusuke started laughing so hard that he went down to too and slid down knocking Hikaru onto his back just as he was standing up. I couldn't help but laugh making my ribs hurt. Next to me I saw Subaru smile. Futo looked back at me and I avoided his gaze. Natsume was trying to help Yusuke and Hikaru to their feet while not falling himself. Out of the corner of my mind I saw a shadow move and suddenly Futo had his hands raised. Everyone froze. In the dim light of the moon I saw the glint of a knife on Futo's throat.

"Back off!" the man behind Futo roared.

Natsume stepped forward a little, "Listen you don't-"

Subaru stared on looking ready to spring into action but just by looking at this guy I knew he wouldn't listen to reason. His eyes were wide and rolling and he was sweating like he was in the south. He was hopped up on meth without a doubt. I slipped behind Subaru and slinked along a bush cover. Hikaru tried talking to the man but it wasn't getting them anywhere. He lifted the knife pointing it at Natsume and I launched up from behind the bushes.

Sacking the guy we all went down. I kicked Futo away as the man grabbed my throat, flipped over onto me, and stabbed me in the stomach. Natsume streaked overhead tackling the attacker off of me. I stared up at the starry sky above as the sounds of fighting filled my ears. Reaching down I wrapped my hands around the handle of the knife. Every breath was painful, feeling flesh and muscle slid up and down the double sided blade, my body convulsing from the pain.

"Artemis." Hikaru sat me up and Futo kneeled next to me.

"Put pressure on the wound." Hikaru commanded Futo.

I still held to the knife as I watched Natsume and Subaru trying to subdue the guy but the drugs made him stronger than average. Up on their feet they traded punches while trying to take me back down and that's when I saw it. The man was guarding his left side. Natsume planted a solid right hook making the guys coat flair just as his hand went to reach-Grabbing the knife I pulled it out.

"G-Gun-"I panted as panic stopped air to my lungs.

I jumped to my feet, adrenaline giving me my last punch to move, as he drew out a revolver pointing it right in Natsume's face as he guarded Subaru behind him.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" I screamed stupidly as time slowed.

Stretching out towards the man I wrapped my hand over the mouth of the barrel….Click, BOOM!...My palm burned as the bullet left the chamber. Slamming my body into Natsume he slipped and went down taking Subaru with him. Blood splattered all over my face and the bullet struck my shoulder like a sledge hammer. Twisting my wrist I twisted the gun from his hand, tossed it aside, and launched foreword burying his own knife in his neck. He went down and so did I.

"Stay with me! Artemis!" Natsume was hovering over me and the cold of the earth was at my back.

Red and blue lights were sweeping everything in sight sucking the life out of it all. I blinked as voices went from static to normal and my vision switched from sharp to blurry. Someone was touching me but everything was on fire so I couldn't tell what they were doing.

"Artemis."

My name was called in my ear softly and I forced my eyes open. Subaru hovered from two to one and was put in focus by my eyes. He was sheet pale and shaking eyes full of tears. Lifting my right hand, and god it was hard because it weighed a ton, I took hold of his hand.

"Suba-aru."

"Okay get her on the stretcher now! I can't get her stable!"

"Stay awake." He told me.

I blinked, "D-Don't cover up the furniture ever again."

"Artemis? ARTEMIS!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Confession

 _It was so dark here._

 _It was so cold._

 _It was so empty._

 _I hated it._

 _And it_ _ **terrified**_ _me._

 _Standing in this void I could find no sunlight, no fire, no Heaven and no Hell._

 _Was I dead?_

 _I certainly didn't feel any more pain so…..I must be. Looking up I stared at the darkness and asked myself how long, how many times had I asked for this? Prayed to die and leave the world behind? And yet it didn't happen not until I had found true happiness. For the first time I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to see my family, see my father Rintaro, my mother Mrs. Miwa and my brothers. I wanted to watch them grow old and laugh with them and enjoy all that life had to offer._

 _Why did I have to die when I finally had found what I needed all along? I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. If this was Death I was sorely disappointed. My chest hurt suddenly and I grasped to it as my legs lost strength and I plummeted through the endless darkness._

I was aware.

My eyes shot open to see a pale drop through ceiling above. Beep…..beep…..beep…..I could hear machines around me monitoring my heart. My gag reflex suddenly choked me and I realized I had a breathing tube down my throat. Sitting up I tore the tape from around my mouth and screamed as I extracted the tube feeling it slide up out of my lungs, scratch my convulsing throat to finally fall aside onto the white hospital blanket that covered me.

"Doctor! Doctor! Masaomi!"

I heard a woman's voice screaming to my right as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back and breathed in sweet air. Had I clawed my way out of Death? Had I escaped?! The idea made me giddy and near insane as I started to cry. Hot tears streamed down my face soaking into my hair and dripping off my jaw onto my gown.

I'd come back!

My happiness hadn't been lost!

"Artemis!"

For that moment I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to come back to reality quite yet because I knew what pain awaited me but it seemed ungrateful of me not to jump back into the fray. The fray I'd come so close to losing. I forced my eyes open and looked down. Mrs. Miwa stared at me with teary blue eyes behind her standing in the doorway was Rintaro. Both of them looked like shit. They hadn't slept for days and their clothes were all wrinkly. I ran my hands down my arms tearing out several IV's that they'd hooked up to me and threw my arms around Mrs. Miwa.

"Mom!" I sobbed.

Suddenly Rintaro was holding us both as my mom began to cry uncontrollably.

"Dad!"

Above me I could hear my dad crying as he stroked my hair gently. They were my parents and my brothers my brothers-We were a family.

"Impossible."

Suddenly mom and dad pulled away and we all looked at the doorway. Masaomi was standing there slack jawed and pale. I smiled and sniffled.

"Masaomi!"

He crossed the distance swiftly and wrapped me up in a tight embrace like a child desperate for a teddy bear he'd lost.

"Your alive." He breathed.

I half-sobbed and laughed into his shoulder, "Too stubborn to die."

"It's amazing. Really. You don't understand."

Lying in the stiff bleach scented hospital bed I stared out the windows across from me and watched as the sun was beginning to rise. How beautiful. I couldn't recall the last time I'd watched a sunrise. To my back I could hear Masaomi and his colleague speaking in hushed tones. They must've thought I was still asleep.

"Everything points to her dying Masaomi. How can this be? Her wounds and blood loss were extensive….this-this just defies modern knowledge."

"She's amazing. That's all that matters."

I smiled warmly hearing those kind words.

"How long will she need to stay here? I've been keeping my family biting at the bit. They're all anxious that she's here and not home plus I know she doesn't like hospitals."

"Um….Well as long as her blood tests come back clear and she's good to move she should be in the clear. But she'll have to take it real easy for a while-got it?"

"Yes. Of course."

"I expect you'll be keeping an eye on her injuries so I'll give you a check list and medications to help her with the pain."

"Okay."

Their voices drifted away as they left. I looked at my left hand that was all bandaged up. In the scuffle I'd been shot initially through the left hand and when the bullet passed through it struck my left shoulder but didn't exit. When I'd been stabbed the blade had gone in deep on my lower right side piercing through my ovary so I lost that. Oddly enough when I heard all that I didn't even care and the only I could think to ask was if Masaomi had saved the bullet. He hadn't thrown it away yet but he hadn't been planning on saving it. I told him to do so.

The surgery I had been in had taken sixteen hours straight to stop the bleeding, staple my shoulder blade back together where the bullet had cracked in and piece back the flesh in my hand. For better or worse I was still in one piece and that was enough. Sighing I rolled onto my back and tried not to itch at the IV Masaomi had put back in my hand. Grabbing the remote I turned the TV on and decided to watch Saturday cartoons.

It was about ten o' clock when-

"Artemis!"

My head snapped towards the door. Standing at the threshold was Natsume. His tie was lose around his neck, ginger hair wild, he was panting and sweat coated.

I sat up, "Natsume? What's wrong?"

Had something happened to one of my brothers?! In two strides he closed the gap, framed my face and kissed me. His lips were hot, quivering against mine and in them I felt his desperation and joy. A jolt rocked my body spiraling down to touch the core in my belly igniting a strange heat. Reaching up I wrapped my hands around his wrists…..wrists so thick and strong that I couldn't touch my fingers together…feeling tendon and muscle flaring there. Leaning into him I kissed him back and opened my lips to him as I closed my eyes. He didn't hesitate as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and we mingled together tasting one another. I suddenly started to ache with something so unfamiliar and so pleasant sending goose bumps down my spine.

He pulled away, both of us panting, and pressed his forehead to mine, " _I love you Artemis. I love you so much_." His words with breathy, husky, " _D-Don't ever do this again. Please_."

"Natsume." I breathed as I held to his trembling wrists.

He didn't understand why I jumped in front of the gun. None of them did but, at least, Natsume, would find out soon enough. A familiar voice drifted down the hallway beyond the door and Natsume pulled away quickly. The distance between us suddenly left me feeling cold. In walked Tsubaki and Azusa both holding vases of flowers and cards.

"Sis!" they cheered together.

Natsume stepped back, his amethyst eyes wide with waning stress, and turned departing into the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on. Like a child I reached out for hugs and my brothers obliged.

"That was amazing. What you did." Azusa whispered in my ear.

Tsubaki hugged me at the same time, "Yea. Just don't do it again."

They pulled away and set their gifts on the table next to my bed.

"I can't promise anything." I joked.

Both gave me dead pan looks with flat brows and dead eyes. Slightly creped out I pulled my blanket to my chest.

"I was just joking."

"Little sis! You look much better." Kaname boasted as he came in followed by Hikaru, Futo, Subaru, Iori, Wataru, Ukyo, Yusuke and Louis.

My eyes bugged out as all of my brothers crammed into the room effortlessly. Soon the table was overflowing with flowers and chocolates and get well cards.

"Sis!" Wataru cried as he scrambled up onto the bed.

"Hey! Wataru-"Ukyo started to scorn.

"It's okay." I laughed, "I've missed everyone."

Wataru plopped down next to my and cuddled up in the crook of my arm, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yep. Masaomi fixed me up real good."

"Will you be coming home soon? It's boring without you."

Hikaru sighed as he took a seat on my left, "Ahhh, its true. The condo does have a lackluster quality about it now."

I chuckled, "You mean there's no one stirring up trouble?"

Yusuke muttered, "Schools pretty boring too."

I face palmed and groaned, "Oh crap! How long have I been out?"

Kaname leaned against the far wall, beneath the TV, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Nearly two weeks."

Ohhhhhhh. School was going to be fun to catch up on.

"Yusuke would you mind helping me play catch up once I get out of here?"

He blushed and shook his head.

"I think you should let me do your hair when you get the ok from Masaomi." Louis spoke softly as he sat down at my feet.

"I'd like that." I hummed, "Would be nice to feel like a human again instead of some medical experiment." I lifted my hand up to show off the IV.

Subaru went pale.

"By the way how did your gigs go Tsubaki? Azusa?"

The twins seemed surprised that I remembered. Natsume came out of the bathroom with a little more color in his face. Kaname regarded him with a suspicious stare.

"It went great. We got the parts for an upcoming release."

"Oh good! And, Natsume, I suppose your company in producing the game?"

He nodded. I turned my eyes onto Subaru.

"You had a game, right? It wasn't a championship but the finals. How'd you do?"

He shifted as everyone looked back at him, "We lost but were still in for the championship."

"Oh, well, losings never fun but without loss you'd never learn how to win right?"

A bright smile lit up his stormy grey eyes and he nodded. Behind him Futo was staying out of sight and I caught Tsubaki glaring at him with venom.

"Hikaru did your new book get published?"

He nodded and smiled, "You have good memory."

I laughed, "Well I did spend nearly two weeks in limbo. I had to think about something to keep my mind occupied, you know."

"Limbo?" Wataru repeated.

"Yep. It's a place that's…well its not here but it's not there either. Does that make sense?"

Wataru shook his head as he stared up at me.

"It's a place of emptiness."

"Um, kind of like an empty drawer?"

Yusuke frowned, "Empty drawer? Where would you get that from?"

I nodded and ruffled Wataru's hair, "Yep."

"Was it lonely?"

"Wataru!" Iori snapped making everyone turn to look at him.

He was clearly disturbed by everything as he was starting to shake. Subaru patted his brother on the back and they both left the room.

"No. Not really. In fact it made everything fall into place."

"Oh?" Kaname hummed, "It seems you've had some enlightenment then."

I shrugged and winced. Louis reached out towards me as if to do something to help but I waved his hand away. Reaching over I pressed a little red button that was hooked up to the IV. It didn't take long before the pain killer streamed into me filling me with happy feelings. I let out a sigh.

"I guess you could call it that. Felt more like being thrown into a brick wall but I've always been just that hard headed."

Hikaru snorted, "Not hardheaded. A fighter."

I nodded as my lids began to feel heavy as stone.

"Guys let's leave her to rest for now."

"Awww." Wataru pouted, "But I want to stay."

Natsume stepped forward, "Wataru if sis doesn't get her rest she'll be in here longer. Do you want that?"

He shook his head, "No."

I gave Wataru a clumsy hug as the drugs were starting to impair me and he hopped off the bed. Everyone gave me a hug, told me to get better, and filed out one by one until only Hikaru, Natsume and Futo were left.

"That was amazing." Hikaru told me as he sat on the bed beside my knee, "Thank you for saving my brothers."

Giving me a hug he left quietly. I looked over to Futo who was standing by the door sheepishly looking like a dog that'd just dumped on a priceless Persian rug.

"Futo come here."

Out of the corner of my eye I spied Tsubaki peeking in. Futo stood at my bed side, head hung low, as I stared up at him. His lip had healed and hadn't scared thank goodness for that. Without giving warning I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck forcing him to bow to hug me back.

"Its okay Futo." I mumbled in his ear, "I'm not mad and I wouldn't take it back for the world. Be happy and do good."

He was suddenly shaking as he hugged me back gently like I was glass about to shatter. Letting go he stood and left quietly. Natsume stood at the foot of my bed staring at me and I did my best to stare back but at some point my eyelids closed without my permission. He laid me back on the bed and I quickly grasped for his hand blindly finding it right away.

"Natsume-"I breathed, "it was you."

"What?"

"It was you who brought me back. Otherwise I would've died. Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Home Sweet Home?

"Oh how beautiful Iori!" I gasped.

The whole courtyard of the condo was dripping with massive hibiscus in every color and size! Even the cherry blossom tree that sat in the center was covered in the blooming vine and the sugary scent that it gave off was pungent to say the least. Standing in the middle of it all I could hear humming, the rapid beating of tiny wings, and watched as hummingbirds skittered about from one bloom to the next.

"They showed up a few days ago." Iori confessed.

"Of course they did!" I smiled, "Hummingbirds love hibiscus because the nectar is super sugary."

As the tiny birds flew about their wings and bellies flashed in the brilliant sun light above and the squeaked indignantly at one another as they fought over flowers. It'd been so long since I'd seen hummingbirds I'd forgotten what funny little creatures they were. Arial clowns really.

"Come on-"Masaomi urged gently, "let's get you inside."

I'd only had to stay in the hospital a few more days after waking which was good because I was about to go away if I had to take one more pricking. Inside the condo was clean; the furniture uncovered much to my relief, and full of noise! Stepping out onto the landing I walked up to the banister and peered down to see everyone gathered below. The long dinner table was overflowing with finger foods, junk food, sodas and a big cake. Streamers had been put up everywhere matching pinks with purples and reds and there were balloons shouting welcome home in bright font. _How sweet_. Natsume looked up from where he sat on the couch chatting heatedly to Kaname and smiled.

"Welcome home." He called.

Everyone turned and looked up at me, "Welcome home." They cheered.

"Its glad to be home and I call the piece of cake with the biggest flower!"

"Artemis you should really rest." Masaomi urged taking my arm gently.

He was probably right. I did juts get out of the hospital and even with the pain medication was still feeling it a bit but-

"Please Masaomi?" I begged trying to doe my eyes out, "They put in all the effort. It would be mean to not enjoy it."

His hazy eyes reflected the struggle until he finally said yes. Grabbing him by the hand I dragged him down the stairs to join in on the fun.

"Let me tell you, you have no idea how yummy food is until you have to eat that hospital crap."

We were all sprawled out across the living room. Some on the couch others in chairs and Wataru was passed out asleep in my lap. It was pretty late and Hikaru had let him supercharge on soda so of course he crashed.

"The foods not that bad." Masaomi muttered from across the coffee table.

I swallowed my bite of cake tasting the fluffy-thick buttercream frosting and strawberry flavored cake, "Are you kidding me? My meatloaf jumped off the tray and tried to escape! The nurse had to step on it to keep it from getting away."

Subaru suddenly laughed and managed to choke on his soda at the same time. Futo gave him a good smack on the back making Tsubaki laugh. I took another bite of cake.

"You know…."Hikaru began slowly which always meant trouble with his inquires, "I'm still amazed at how fast you moved that night. How you anticipated his movements when the rest of us couldn't."

I swallowed my bite as tension suddenly flooded the air.

"I don't think a normal person would've been able to do such a thing."

"Hikaru!" Ukyo snapped.

I pointed my fork at Hikaru and squinted my eyes, "You're right. No normal person would have been able to do that."

Putting my fork down I plucked another bite of cake up scratching the metal against the porcelain loudly. I kind of already anticipated this coming but I had wished I had more time.

"That wasn't the first time I'd done something like that. The fighting anyways. That was my first gun wound though."

The very thought made my shoulder ache. Setting my fork down on my plate I set the plate down on the coffee table and cleared my throat.

"Look. I know it seems a little strange that I could do something like that but I've had lots of practice. If I'm reading Hikaru right I know, at least he, wants to know how I could've done something like that. The only explanation would be to tell you who I was before I got here."

Natsume shook his head, "No. You don't have to do anything of the sort. None of us care in the least-"

"So, none of you are curious in the least, about where I came from? Or what my life was like before?"

I looked around at each of them and I could already tell that it had been on their minds. Either they were too scared, embarrassed or polite to ask.

"I am."

Everyone looked at Kaname. I smiled.

"I guess-"I sighed feeling my nerves twist up, "I can tell you now. If you disown me or something then I can always make it on my own again."

Natsume gave me a hurt look.

"I'm just warning you that it's nothing but ugly what I'm going to say. If you don't want to hear it leave."

I waited for what felt like an eternity but no one left. Everyone remained planted and sober ready to listen. Sitting back I sighed and thought back to things I hadn't thought about for a year at least.

"When I was four my biological father left. James, my stepfather, came into my life a year later and quickly got my mother addicted to meth. When I was seven she disappeared leaving me with James."

I shifted feeling uncomfortable and Wataru squeaked before falling back into a deep sleep.

"One day James had his superior over and since he was out of money to buy product he offered me up as payment. I ran away from home that day and I kept running."

"You were only seven?" Masaomi muttered.

I nodded, "Yea."

"I went to the police but they just called James so I ran away from the police. From then on I was living on the streets."

"When I turned nine I got in my first fight over some food and got my first scar. It only got worse from there. Being a little girl and out on the streets I was always having to out maneuver, out run, out think others because I could be easily over powered. When I got to L.A. from the east coast by hopping trains and cars I ran into a nice old couple, Christos and Anja, who kind of took me in and cared for me for a time. They were sweet people."

"They died during a robbery. I left before the police showed. The night that I ran into Rintaro was just by luck. Some sleazy senator had picked me up, kidnapped me really, and drove off into a back alley. He tried to…"I suddenly felt vulnerable, dirty and embarrassed.

"Well he's a man and I was a fifteen year old girl. You put the pieces together. Thankfully I managed to get away. When I ran out of the alley into the street it was Rintaro's car that nearly hit me. He stopped and when he got out he knocked the senator to the ground. From there he took me in and for some reason I trusted him."

The silence was killing me. I yawned suddenly feeling tired.

"That's why I'm always jumpy because I had to always be on guard." I looked at Ukyo, "That's why I walk so silently because if I didn't bad things would happen." I looked at Futo, "That's why my first reaction is to attack." I looked to Natsume, "That's why my reflexes are sharp."

"I have a hurt, stabbed, punch, kicked, broken bones and shed a lot of blood to get to this point. To just live. I understand if none of you understand or if you don't want me around anymore because of this. Because I can't guarantee that I'll ever lose these instincts and I can't guarantee that I won't jump in front of another gun. Especially if it means protecting any of you."

Natsume suddenly went pale as his face was consumed with anger.

"But let me make it clear." I look each one of them in the eye, "I **never** went after **anyone** unless they hurt me first. Every scar I have will testify to that."

All at once my core got cold and icy. Maybe this was a really bad idea. Gently lifting up Wataru I set him down on the couch and stood as I held my stomach. _Don't puke here. Don't puke here_. Even if it meant that they'd kick me out in a way I was happy to finally have the burden off my shoulders. Now they knew who I had been and that it all was a part of me now.

"Artemis?" Iori called getting up from his chair.

"I'm fine. I-I'm going to go to bed." I turned and faced them all, "Thank you so much for all you've done." I bowed and left.

It was impossible to get any sleep. I was trapped in my thoughts that were wrapped up in nothing but worry and anxiety. Would they kick me out? Disown me? Return me to the streets from where I'd been found? I definitely could survive out there because what else could I do? Of course being in Japan meant it was a whole new game. Then again the game never changes just the players, right? The idea of not seeing everyone on a daily basis definitely hurt, it cut deep, but worse than that would be to never see-Click-My bedroom door suddenly opened slowly and I sat up quickly.

Masaomi peaked in, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered softly.

I shook my head and looked to the balcony door. Sunrise hadn't even come yet what was he doing up so early? He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him softly. Walking over to my desk he set down a medicine box.

"How are you feeling?" he asked kneeling down in front of me.

Nothing seemed different. The look in his eyes was still kind, soft as ever. I couldn't find any hint of disgust or resentment there was only…admiration. Shocked and rooted to the floor the only thing I could do was stare back at him. Gently he felt my forehead pushing aside stray strands of hair.

"You still have a fever. How is the pain?"

Turning back to the medicine box I heard him moving around bottles and glass vials that clanked delicately. When he looked back at me Masaomi had gathered cleaning gauze and sterilizing liquid.

"May I see your shoulder?"

Numbly I pulled down the collar of my shirt to reveal my shoulder and the bloody patch of gauze that covered it. I had to look away, as my stomach clenched, when he slowly peeled the patch away.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

"Not really."

"That's not good for your recovery."

I snorted.

"Okay. Hold tight."

The brittle feeling gauze touched the new wound forcing a squeak out of me and luckily I was able to swallow it down instead of waking the whole household. Masaomi held my shoulder firmly pinching the nerves around the wound as he scraped and wiped at it trying to clear away puss and bacteria buildup. I clenched my fingers into fists against my thighs.

"Done."

Next came the alcohol. This was the part that stung like a bitch!

" _Damn it_." I hissed feeling the devil liquid pour into the wound.

Suddenly Masaomi took up my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know you are amazing."

I looked over at him as he worked making sure to pour that liquid over every inch of my injury. He smiled as he set the bottle down and we waited for it to dry somewhat.

"It took bravery to protect Futo and Natsume. It took great humility and integrity to be so honest with us all even at a great risk of rejection." His eyes started to water a little, "When all the odds were stacked against you somehow you had the strength to pull through. You are amazing."

I sighed and looked upwards, "Amazing isn't the word I would use."

"Then what word would you use?"

Masaomi pulled his hand from mine and started to apply a clean square of gauze to my shoulder.

"Broken, beaten, bruised, and scared…"he looked at me, "but beautifully so."

The shock was evident on his face making me smile a little.

"It's okay Masaomi. I know what I am. Being broken isn't a bad thing because some of the best things in life are broken and they are beautiful."

He stood up and tossed away the bloody rags into the trashcan next to me desk, "Beautiful, amazing, strong…warrior, I think that is a better word to describe you."

I smiled, "I could live with that."

"I need to check the stitches on your stomach."

Sighing I laid back on my bed and lowered my sweats a little to reveal the stab wound. I stared at the ceiling as I felt Masaomi's skilled hands peeling away the covering and cleaning the wound. I yawned trying to ignore the pain.

"You can rest at ease, Artemis; this is still your home."

"Really?" hope swelled in my chest, "You decided to keep me?"

"Keep you? You're not an animal, Artemis." He insisted seriously, "Throwing you out was _**never**_ on the table. Do you understand?"

Tears stung at my eyes and choked my throat. All the stress and apprehension of the night suddenly melted away making me shiver and shake. Masaomi grabbed my hand quickly stopping his work.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting? Does something not feel right?"

I shook my head and gasped in a deep breath, "I'm just relieved." I whimpered out.

"You were that worried?" he tenderly brushed my forehead.

"Yea."

"Artemis you are our sister, our family, and regardless of what you've done in the past we couldn't imagine a life without you in it. Do you understand?"

Nodding I tried to force my tremors to stop but my muscles had a mind of their own. Masaomi leaned over me planting a soft kiss on my forehead before going back to work.

"When I'm done would you like something to help you sleep?"

"Please."

As tightly as I was wound I doubted I could fall asleep any time soon so anything that could help would be great. Masaomi finished up quickly enough and gave me a high dosage pill that worked for fever, inflammation, pain and sleep. I was out a minute later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Confession Two

The shopping plaza was busy with people. They walked in packs, huddled together against the cold, their breaths fogging the air as they spoke. Windows of the towering buildings were lit up, even at this late evening hour, and I could see the people that were working in them. Soft white snow littered the ground especially around the naked trees in their planters. Everything had been strung with brilliant lights that twinkled red and green and even bright reindeer pulling Santa and his sleigh seemed to take off from the plaza. A shiver rolled down my spine making me pull my scarf tightly around my neck to fight off the cold. _Where is he?_

Again I touched the thick scarf. He'd given it to me on our first Christmas and I'd cherished it ever since. It was the first time anyone had ever given me anything. Thinking about Natsume my stomach twisted into knots making my lower right side ache. My injured had healed, all the wrappings gone, leaving behind faint scars but scar nonetheless. Just thinking about it made me sigh. How many more would I get before I died?

"Artemis."

My head snapped up and I turned quickly to see Natsume walking towards me. He was smiling warmly in his soft way, his trench coat flaring open, revealing his suit and tie. He'd just come from work. In the last few weeks I hadn't seen him around the condo at all and Masaomi refused to let me go out until my fever got under control. All my brothers had been so wonderful but it was Natsume who had been on my mind. I paced towards him and immediately gave him a big hug. At first he stiffened, a little surprised I guess, but quickly recovered and hugged me back. Wrapped up in his arms I could feel his strength but it didn't scare me.

"I'm sorry to ask you to come all the way out here-"he pulled away, "but I wanted to talk to you alone."

I nodded, "I understand. I've kind of wanted to talk to you too anyways and I was starting to go stir crazy in the condo."

Natsume gently grabbed my left hand and turned it over from palm to the top of my hand. The mark left there was a nasty one. The scar on the palm was smooth but the exit wound on the other side was shredded. I saw sadness well up in his amethyst eyes so I pulled my hand away and tucked it into my jacket pocket.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Natsume started to slowly walk and I followed right beside him.

"I wanted to apologize for that time at the hospital when you first woke up."

My cheeks flushed as I recalled the kiss. School girls passing by eyed Natsume and something nasty coiled tight in my gut.

He rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the ground, "I-I know you said you just wanted to be family and I sh-shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize-"I couldn't help but interrupt and turn to face him, "I l-liked it."

Something was bubbling up inside me making me blush to the tips of my ears. Natsume looked down at me as his eyes widened in surprise his jaw hanging a little slack. Energy, unlike anything I'd ever felt before, swept through me making me giddy and nervous and bounce on my toes.

"When I was…..not here-"it was the best thing I could use to describe my time in Limbo, "I was in nothing but darkness."

"Art-"

"I thought about my family Mrs. Miwa and Rintaro and all my brothers and realized how sad I would be if….."My throat choked close with sorrow, "if I never got to see anyone again. I-I don't know when it happened, this attachment, but I can't imagine my life without-without being part of the Asahina family."

I was starting to shake but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the tension of where I knew this conversation was going to end. Natsume reached out to comfort me but I took a step back. I wanted to face him full on when I told him.

"But that wasn't enough to pull me out of the darkness." I forced myself to look Natsume square in the eyes even though it made me want to shift about, "It was you. I thought about you. When we were on the slopes…what you said…"unable to control the bubbling butterflies I just spat it out, "I love you Natsume and I want to be with you no matter what!"

My breath hitched in my throat and the world around me seemed to go deathly still. Natsume just stared down at me with the shock of my confession plain on his face. _Oh shit_. Had I made a mistake? Had Natsume given up? Was I too late? He blinked, swept up to me taking me in his arms, and kissed me. His lips were greedy and his tongue gently coaxed mine open allowing him entrance. Our tongues mingled rolling over one another and I could feel the heat in his breath. Someone cat called and we pulled away. Natsume held me tight to his chest like he was trying to absorb me completely.

"I love you too." He panted into my hair, "I want to be with you forever, Artemis."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Secrets

"Tsubaki! Azusa! Stop trying to kill each other!"

Snuggled up on the couch I was completely enveloped by the heat of Natsume. Four months had gone by since I'd confessed my love to him and it was wonderful. After he would get home from work I would meet him at his place and we'd watch movies or play tester games. One of usually cooked a meal and that one of us was usually Natsume. I snuggled up into the crook of his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I think we should tell the others."

I shook my head and pulled the blanket up to my chin, "No. Natsume it will only cause problems."

He growled down in his chest, "I don't like them making passes at you."

I sighed. It was true. All of them were still dropping hints or trying to steal a kiss but I was at the top of my game when it came to avoidance. In a way I guess it was cruel to not say anything but at the same time I had a hunch if I did World War III would explode in that house. It wasn't like any of them, at least the younger ones, to just let stuff go. I think that Ukyo, Hikaru, Masaomi, Kaname, Azusa and Louis would understand and step down gracefully but not so much with Tsubaki, Futo, Subaru and Yusuke. _And Subaru_? I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey-"Natsume gently took my wrists and pulled my hands away, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Subaru and Natsume already had a strained relationship but if he found out that we were going steady what would happen? How did this get so complicated? Suddenly I was wrapped up in Natsume's arms and he kissed my cheek tenderly making me blush.

"Don't worry so much. Look I can tell them. If they know then you won't have to lie to get out of the house."

"Technically I didn't lie. I said I was going out on a walk."

Natsume huffed.

"You could move in with me." He whispered in my ear sending hot surges down my spine, "We could live together make this house a home."

The idea was tempting but…didn't people who lived together usually end of sleeping in the same bed and….Hot red blush smacked me like a bad date and I started to shake my head as I shrank under the covers like a turtle back into its shell. He chuckled warmly and joined me pulling the blanket over his head.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Oh really? Why are you blushing?"

I squeaked and tried to squirm free but his grip was iron clad.

"Come on tell me."

I was afraid to say anything but if I had to be honest with someone Natsume seemed like the best choice…..you know since we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Natsume-"my voice trembled, "d-don't people who live together usually sleep in the same bed?"

He nodded and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, "Yes. Why?"

I squirmed, "D-don't they usually end up….you know…."

"Having sex?"

I squealed I curled into a ball shaking my head, "Don't say it out loud-How embarrassing!"

Natsume held to me still as he laughed, "Well yes that's about the norm but if that's what's making you nervous you shouldn't be."

I huffed.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything if you live here. I want you to come to me when you're ready."

"That's not fair to you." I mumbled.

He shrugged, "It's not about what's fair it's about what right."

"It's not right either."

Suddenly he turned very serious.

"You-You've had your trust broken by those who loved you. I won't be one of those. I will wait for you for forever if need be."

It was reassuring to hear but that didn't mean that it was fair for him. Softly I felt Natsume place warm kisses along the back of my neck and I couldn't help the shivers that ran down my spine. Everything about him had just intoxicated me. His soft kisses, his warm fingertips, his warm smile and bright amethyst eyes that always seemed to be filled with love when he looked at me. His arm wrapped around my middle I held onto it afraid if I didn't I might float away in his heady scent of orange and cotton linens. His lips suddenly found my jaw and followed its line down to my chin as he softly turned my head sideways. Those wonderful lips kissed my cheek…..and then my temple….and then my lips. It was a sweet, soft peck but I was surprised to find I wanted more.

"N-Natsume…"I panted breathlessly.

Suddenly he eyes went wide and I could feel his heart pounding against my back.

I closed my eyes, swallowed my fear, and grabbed his hand leading it down from my jaw, along my neck, off my shoulder and rested it over my breast.

"Artemis….?" He breathed in my ear and I shivered.

"N-Natsume I want you." I breathed, "Please?"

He shook his head, "No-"his voice was strained, "You don't-"

I turned my head and looked him in the eye as I molded his hand over my breast, "I want you, I want this, and I'm not doing it because I feel obligated."

A shaky breath escaped him and his whole being shuttered, "Tell me when you want to stop."

A tiny bit of fear was coiled up in my heart but it was time to put it away. Pushing the blanket off I realized that his apartment was dark; the sun had set, as I turned around to face him fully.

"I don't."

He pulled me down on his lap so that I straddled him and held me close as he kissed me our tongues mingling in a hot mess. I buried my hand sin his soft hair while his suddenly slid under my shirt running up the length of my back. We parted and his lips found my neck, trailing down to my collar bone and stopping short of my shirt collar.

"May I?" he asked huskily tugging on my shirt.

I nodded as my head suddenly felt empty and every nerve was dancing around. My shirt came off and then my bra and I thanked the sun for setting so fast. In the darkness of this place he couldn't see my scars. His lips found my breast, his tongue playing with my nipple, eliciting a gasp out of me as I arched my back and looked towards the ceiling. His tongue licked, his mouth sucked, and his teeth nibbled gently sending shock wave after shock wave through me.

Running my hands down from his hair I dragged my fingertips over the thick cords of his neck making him shiver and unbutton his work shirt. Throwing it open I was able to see his ripped body…..flat pecks….chiseled six pack in the moonlight.

"You're amazing." I whispered as I ran my hands over him.

I heard his breath hitch and went giddy with the effect I had on him. Burying his face between my breasts he groaned and slowly guided my hips down. Through my pants I could feel him rock hard and long. Heat bubbled up in my core as something suddenly wound tight. Picking me up suddenly Natsume lays me out on the couch and I cross my arms over my chest trying to hide myself.

"Don't hide yourself-"he ants as he slips out of his work slacks, "your beautiful." And then his boxers freeing his ragging hard on.

Crimson suddenly flooded my face all the to the tips of my toes. Natsume was…well endowed. Climbing on the couch he hovered over me and started suckling on my breasts again.

"Uhhh."

A soft moan escaped my lips and I snapped my mouth shut making him chuckle warmly. From my breast he trailed kisses down to my stomach, kissing even my scars, as he slipped my pants and panties from me. Feeling the cool air of the apartment made my skin prickle a bit but it felt so freeing at the same time. Gently he nudged my thighs apart nestling himself between them and resting them over his shoulders.

I lifted my head and looked down, "N-Natsume?"

He kissed my inner thigh tenderly, right over the scar, and looked up at me, "Do you want to stop?"

I saw it in his eyes, he would earnestly stop if I asked him to, but I couldn't-didn't want to let go of this wonderful feeling of me and him. I shook my head and laid back.

"I love you Artemis." He kissed my other thigh tracing the scars, "I-I want you to be my wife and for us to grow old together."

"Wha-"

He kissed my core. Without thought my back arched, my hands dug into the couch, and I moaned loudly. His lips brought heat to my body as his tongue searched my folds taking his time to do so. Wrapping around my clit he suckled and licked and I moaned again suddenly feeling the muscles in my core throbbing…..then he slipped his tongue into my honey pot and I was rocked by an orgasm that made my body spasm.

"Your so wet." He hummed as he continued to plunge into my core and lap up my juices.

"N-Natsume….."I moaned.

Quickly he stopped and came to hover over all of me. His eyes were blurry with want and I wanted to give him what he wanted. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered down onto me. Resting between my thighs I felt his hard, throbbing need against my entrance. Softly he kissed my forehead and my cheeks but avoided my lips. Lifting my head I capture his lips, surprising him, and tasted myself in his mouth. He pulled away.

"I love you Artemis."

I felt him position himself at my entrance. I nodded telling him yes.

"I love you Natsume, as your wife."

Slowly he pushed in filling me up and then it hurt. It stung painfully and burned and I clasped onto his broad shoulders not knowing what to do. Suddenly he stopped moving, just resting and throbbing in me, and I realized he had filled me up completely with his length.

"I'm sorry…."he panted, "that it hurts." He kissed my lips.

I shook my head, "I'm glad it's you."

Kissing me he gently pulled out and the pain quickly faded to be replaced by the pain of not having him fill me.

"Natsume…."I moaned closing my eyes.

His rhythm steadily picked up as he pumped himself into me.

"Do you have any idea how wet and tight you are?" he breathed in my ear.

I arched my back tilting my hips downwards and suddenly Natsume growled a feral growl down in his chest. His thrusts were getting deeper hitting a spot in the deepest part of me that sent me into wracking shivers of pleasure.

I breathed out as he suddenly latched onto my nipples and sucked hard, "Do you know how hard and big you are?"

He groaned and his rhythm was suddenly unsteady. Spots began to swirl before my eyes so I closed them; my body ached again as that coil in my core twisted tightly. Natsume licked my neck, biting it softly, and then sucked. The heated pain was wonderful. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and cried out suddenly as another orgasm, this one deeper and stronger, rolled through me.

"Natsume!"

He groaned and thrust deeper than ever before growling out my name, "Artemis."

Something hot filled me and I felt Natsume throbbing inside me as he reached his peak. Natsume collapsed onto me, rolled onto my side, and held me close in his strong arms. I kissed his chest still feeling him inside me and listened to his heart beat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: "I'm Happy that You're Happy."

I rolled over, or at least I tried, but realized that someone was holding me in place. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking away the haze of sleep, and saw a broad naked chest in front of me face. _What the….._ Memories of last night suddenly flood back to me and I felt my face blush. _That's right. We-did it-last night_.

"Good morning."

The rumbling voice from overhead made me crane my neck to look up. Natsume smiled down at me with a smile filled with pure bliss and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

"Good morning, Natsume." I sighed contently.

He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled closer to him relishing the wondrous heat that was pouring off his body.

"How do you feel?"

"Wonderful. Why?"

Gently he ran his fingers through my hair, "I wasn't exactly gentle last night. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No, it was wonderful, you were wonderful."

"I love you Artemis."

I hummed into his chest, "I love you too."

Suddenly I sat up like a bolt, "Wait-"the blanket tumbled off me to pool on my lap, "what's today?"

Natsume rubbed his eyes, "Um, Monday."

I twisted searching frantically for the phone Rintaro had gotten me. Spotting it on the coffee table I lunged for it, tumbled from the couch, and tangled in the covers. Grabbing the phone I flipped it open and saw….

"Holy crap!"

Natsume joined me on the floor, "What's wrong?" he kissed my shoulder.

"I have sixty three missed calls and it's already noon."

"Oh?"

I looked over at Natsume, "I have school! Yusuke…."

The bell rang just as I made it to campus. It was lunch. Leaning over I rested on my thighs and panted like some over worked dog. Natsume's place wasn't exactly in the closest location to the school so I had to run full force to get here in somewhat good timing. _Maybe I should've taken him up on that ride_. Too little too late as they say. Crap. I wasn't in uniform, just some jeans and a t-shirt, my hair was somewhat brushed but not good enough to pass code-in short I was guaranteed to garrison all kinds of unwanted attention today.

"Artemis?"

Slowly I righted myself and turned around to find Yusuke standing there looking upset.

"Hey Yusuke-"

In two strides he closed the distance taking me into a bear hug. I hugged him back awkwardly.

"Um, Yusuke?"

"I was worried about you, you know. You weren't in your room this morning and you didn't come back last night-"

Slowly I pushed away, "I came home." I lied, "I just came home late and this morning I got up early and went on a walk as you can tell." I gestured to my clothes, "And I lost track of time."

He looked me up and down but I could see that spark of doubt in his eyes. He knew I was lying and I didn't like lying to him but…I couldn't say anything about me and Natsume. Slowly he reached up; I pulled back a bit, and pushed the hair from my shoulder revealing my neck to the light.

"Lost track of time?" he repeated.

I put my hand to my neck but felt nothing. Confused I stared up at him.

He crossed his arms, "You have a bright red hickey on your neck." He stated bluntly.

Embarrassed and feeling like a total idiot I pulled my hair back over my neck and stumbled over my words.

"Well…..um, you know…..I fell but….."

"Artemis."

I looked up sharply from the ground to Yusuke. Gently he smiled at me his eyes filled with understanding.

"It's okay. I get it. Its Natsume, isn't it?"

All I could do was stare at him like a bozo. How'd he hit the nail on the head like that?! My eyes started to tear up. Yusuke pulled me into a hug.

"I kind of already knew when I saw you two dancing at the wedding." He murmured into my hair, "I won't lie. I'm a bit sad it wasn't me but I'm happy that you're happy."

Hugging my brother I cried into his chest, "I'm so sorry Yusuke. I hadn't planned to say anything. I didn't want any of you guys fighting anymore I-"

Yusuke pulled away and tilted my chin up with his finger, "its okay. I'm not mad." He kissed my forehead, "I'm just happy you found happiness even if it wasn't with me."

"Thank you Yusuke."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Bliss

" _Natsume_."

My moan echoed against the tiled walls. The glass of the shower was fogged; everything was slick, and hot. Holding to his shoulders I felt him pull out and I whimpered missing him filling me.

He chuckled, "Don't worry-"he whispered in a husky voice, "I won't leave you like this."

Grabbing my shoulder he spun me around. I kissed his chest and neck as those big hands of his roamed down along my sides. The sound of the running showerhead filled my ears with static to mingle with the beat of my own heart. His hands suddenly cupped my butt and he easily lifted me up off the floor pressing my back against the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his middle and held to the top of the shower where tile met wall. Smiling up at me devilishly he took a mouthful of breast and thrust his hips upwards penetrating me deep. My back arched at the deep filling motion, I closed my eyes, and tilt my head back as I moaned.

"I love your voice." He growled in my neck as he sucked, "Is it only for me."

It was such a turn on when he talked to me but at the same time it was hard to concentrate. I nodded and arched my back more turning my hips downwards giving him access to the sensitive spot deep inside of me.

"Let me hear it."

"Natsume!"

A rush a pleasure wracked through me. He thrust once more and pulled me close. Holding each other, panting from our hour long escapade, we kissed constantly.

My legs felt wobbily as I made my way over to the bed and sat down, "Five times? Really?"

Natsume stood in the bathroom doorway smirking like usual, "I cant help it. You're just too irrestistable."

I smiled and flopped back onto the bed. Straing up at the ceiling I wondered how I had ever come upon such a fortunate life. Six months had gone by and we'd managed to keep our relationship pretty much under wraps. Although Hikaru figured it out, not surprising as observant as he is, I told Yusuke and Masaomi, Natsume told Ukyo and Kaname but the others we'd left in the dark. Especially Subaru. I opened my eyes to see Natsume hovering over me with a worried look. Tenderly he pushed hair out of my face and showered me with butterfly kisses.

"What're you doing?" I giggled burying my fingers in his hair.

"Trying to make you feel better."

I frowned, "Who said I was sick?"

He shook his head, "You've looked a little under the weather lately. You sure you odnt want Masaomi to look at you?"

"I'm fine. You worry too much."

He growled at that making me laughs.

"So, you know what tomorrow is right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Yes. I know."

"We should do something special."

I pushed him up and I sat up.

"I don't really want to."

"How come?"

Natsume sat down next to me while Tsubaki and Azusa played at our feet.

I rubbed my arm, "Because I've always had terrible luck on my birthday. You know? My mom and then James and…."

He pulled me into the crook of his arm, "its okay. Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I warned.

"Hmmm." He hummed.

For a long moment we sat together in the silence of his apartment.

"Can I give you your gift early?"

"Natsume-"I groaned.

Quickly he slipped from the bed down onto one knee and smiled at me.

"Artemis I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my everything." He opened up a tiny red box that he brought out from under the bed, "Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in the world?"

Inside the box was a sweetly simple ring of gold with a brilliant diamond set in its center. My heart thudded in my chest as my breath hitched in my throat.

"Yes. Of course!"

I managed to get back to the condo before dark which meant I would forgo the usual round of twenty questions from anyone. When I got to the living room I saw Yusuke asleep on the couch on the landing. Walking over I shook him awake gently.

"Yusuke? Wake up. You need to go to bed."

Slowly he came to and sat up. I sat down next to him.

"You sleeping during the day is unusual. Are you getting sick?"

He shook his head, "No. Just been studying for exit exams."

I'd forgotten all about those. Ooops. I leaned in close to Yusuke.

"Can I show you something?" I whispered.

Suddenly awake he watched me closely as he nodded. I drew my hand out of the pocket of my sweater to show him the ring on my left hand. His eyes bugged when he saw it.

"Really?"

Beaming I nodded, "Yea."

He suddenly hugged me, "That's wonderful."

"Thank you Yusuke."

We separated as the elevator dinged. Taking my hand Yusuke stood up and we hurried down the hall to avoid whoever was coming up.

"Just a heads up everyone's planning a party for tomorrow."

I groaned and leaned against the wall, "Really?"

He shrugged, "I told them not to. That a cake would be fine but they wouldn't listen."

"It's okay…..I guess. Could be worse right." I turned to my room door and flung it open.

"What do you mean?"

I looked over my shoulder, "I could be dead."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Burn and Bust

Azusa suddenly put his hands over my eyes as the elevator approached the common floor.

"Azusa?" I laughed hearing my voice bounce around in the cab.

He laughed, "No peeking."

After Yusuke dropping a hint I kind of already knew what was coming but I decided to play along. After all everyone had gone through all the steps so it would be pretty rotten of me to act like a spoiled brat. The cab came to a bouncy halt, the doors opened, and Azusa guided me out. My pack swung down off my shoulder nearly throwing me to the floor but I managed to stop myself as Azusa laughed behind me. I let my pack sink to the ground leaving it behind.

"Azusa, are you trying to kill me? You know breathing and walking are a challenge for me."

He chuckled behind me, "I would never."

"Good because I have no will you know."

Taking my arm by the wrist gently he stretched my hand out setting it down on the rail then pulled his hands away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTEMIS!"

Below in the living room everyone had gathered. There were balloons floating about and the grand dinner table was loaded with goodies. It was near reminisce of the last party we had. I smiled brightly spotting Natsume among all the brothers and he smirked back.

"Really? Everyone's here?" I hurried down the stairs to meet everyone.

It had a been a long while since everyone had gotten together so it was nice to have everyone in one place. Eagerly I was hugged and greeted by my family who were ready to celebrate.

"Thank you guys! It's so sweet of you to go through the trouble."

I eyed the cake sitting front and center on the table.

"Can we eat now Sis?" Wataru asked bouncing on his toes.

I frowned at what he asked me, "What do you mean?"

"Hikaru said we couldn't eat until you got here."

Hikaru chuckled as I gave him a sideways glance.

"Yes. Of course, everyone dig in!"

An hour in everyone retired to the couch fully stuffed with food and cake. Wataru was playing a VR game against Tsubaki and we all relaxed and watched. Kaname and Hikaru were talking about upcoming festivals while Ukyo and Masaomi discussed medical details of one of his cases that he was prepping for. Azusa and Louis seemed to be chatting about one of his gigs, Futo had fallen asleep with his head lulled back on the couch and Subaru and Natsume were sitting on either side of me. It was definitely an uncomfortable situation, at least for me. Subaru leaned back after setting his plate on the coffee table then stretched his arm resting one along my shoulders. Natsume cast him a dark look but Subaru didn't seem to notice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaname smirk at his younger brother and shake his head.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Subaru asked quietly.

I nodded and wiggled around trying to get him to move his arm but he wasn't taking the hint.

"It's nice just having everyone around again. The condo does get lonely without all the energy."

Wataru cheered as he beat Tsubaki who started to get frustrated and challenged his little brother again. I smiled.

"Yea. I guess." He mumbled.

"How's basketball going? I haven't heard anything since your last game."

He looked down at me and I saw something flicker in his eyes, "Good. I'm talking to a scout right now."

"Oh that's great!"

His arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and Natsume next to me was radiating with tension. Subaru dug into his pocket pulling out a tiny box and suddenly my throat swelled shut with anxiety.

"We agreed not to do gifts but I couldn't help myself." He mumbled as he popped the top open.

I didn't want to see what it was and I never got the chance. Without warning Subaru leaned forward and planted a kiss on me.

"SUBARU!" Hikaru yelled.

He was suddenly torn away from me by Natsume who was red in the face, "Get your lips off my wife!" he bellowed.

The happy atmosphere of the place was gone leaving nothing but tension and awkward silence. Sitting on the couch, fingers gripped into the couch cushion, I watched as Subaru and Natsume stood toe to toe glaring each other down. Tsubaki, Futo who'd just woken up, and Wataru stared at me in shock. They hadn't known. A panicked type of laughter that was half crazed bubbled up out of my mouth filling the room. Quickly I smacked my hands over my mouth to catch it but it was too late.

Subaru looked at me and then his brother, "Your wife?" he growled.

Natsume released Subaru's shirt collar letting him slip onto flat feet again.

"Yes. My wife."

A hand fell on my shoulder, scaring me, as I looked back. Kaname and Hikaru were standing behind the couch silently telling me to come to their side. I did as I was told.

"I don't see a ring on her finger." Subaru growled.

Natsume snorted, "She doesn't wear it on her finger. She wears it next to her heart."

Half-way over the couch Subaru looked over at me with a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes, "Artemis?"

Hikaru and Kaname placed comforting hands on my shoulders to encourage me. I sighed out. Digging under my shirt I pulled the ring on the chain out, slipped it off the chain, and put it on my finger.

"I-I didn't want to say anything for this reason." I held Subaru's gaze, "I fell in love with Natsume and he asked me to be his wife and I said yes."

He breathed out, "Why?"

"Because you all were already fighting!" I cried, "You shouldn't be fighting at all since your brothers!"

"Now you know." Natsume snapped in a way unlike him.

 **CRACK**!

 _Kaname and Hikaru pulled me back with them. Subaru had hauled off and punched Natsume across the jaw. Everyone suddenly scrambled out of the way to the edges of the room. Brothers yelled at brothers trying to stop the fight but the two weren't listening as they sparred. I clasped my hands into my hair wanting to pull it out. Ukyo ushered Wataru out of the room quickly._

 _"Both of you stop it!" I yelled in tears._

 _They kept exchanging blows drawing up blood. I jumped out of Kaname and Hikaru's protective grasp, launched over the couch, and landed between the two of them._

 _SMACK!_

 _Subaru's fist made contact with my skull and I saw stars for a few seconds._

 _"Artemis!" Kaname yelled._

 _Lunging I sacked Subaru as Hikaru restrained Natsume. Subaru and I went down hitting the floor hard. Rolling out from underneath him I popped up and managed to get him in a headlock with his elbows pinned up by his ears. On his knees like this he couldn't do much._

 _"STOP IT!" I screamed as loud as I could._

 _I tasted copper and felt blood dripping down my face._

 _"You snake! What did you do to her!?" Subaru yelled._

 _Panting to restrain him suddenly Kaname took over with Tsubaki giving me a moment to collect my head._

 _"I didn't do anything Subaru-she made the choice herself." Natsume spoke as Hikaru let him go._

 _"She said she wanted to just be family and now she married to you! You did something to her-coerced her!"_

 _"Subaru-"I licked away the blood from my lip as I kneeled in front of him, "you are my brother and I love you like a brother. I love all of my family. But my love for Natsume is different"_

 _From behind Subaru Kaname spoke, "You need to accept it brother. Artemis, she's finally found her happiness, and you should be happy for her."_

 _Hikaru nodded, "Her life has been nothing but hard. I believe Natsume will take care of her and I'm happy for her."_

 _As each of his brothers talked I watched Subaru's eyes but none of it was sinking in. Again I licked my lip washing away the blood that was undoubtedly making a mess all over my jeans and shirt._

 _"Subaru." I spoke softly pulling his gaze towards me, "There is someone meant for each of us in this world. I was not meant for anyone but I found someone."_

 _Suddenly tears filled his eyes and that broke my heart._

 _Leaning forward I hugged him, "That girl that is meant for you she will be just wonderful and you will be so happy. I promise."_

 _He rested his forehead on my shoulder and sighed shakily. I waved at Kaname who slowly let go of his brother and stepped back._

 _"Don't ever fight among each other ever again." I warned all of them as they stared at us, "Not over money or even a girl. Nothing is worth your brother."_

 _"Artemis."_

 _Slowly I stood feeling my head swim and as I turned to face Natsume I fell to my knees._

 _"Artemis!"_

 _He caught me in his arms cradling me to his chest. I felt clammy and my vision had split as I stared up at him._

 _"Masaomi!" he yelled._

 _"N-Natsume…I-I don't feel so good."_


	16. Chapter 16

Winter

 _"She lived as a survivor and a warrior. Strong in will and grace she still had a tender soul."_

 _Sitting in the stiff cold metal chairs he stared at the coffin covered with beautiful flowers. Everyone was in attendance. Lifting his head he looked down the row to see all his brothers, his mother and father dressed in black. The preacher at the pulpit kept speaking but he tuned it out. This man didn't even know Artemis. What right did he have to speak of her?! His hands balled up into fists if only to control the anger surging through him._

 _"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil…."_

 _It was snowing softly covering the ground with fluffy white flakes. Slowly he walked out of the graveyard towards the parking lot lost of thoughts and words. Coming to his car he fumbled to find the keys in his black tux and cursed when he couldn't find them right away._

 _"Natsume."_

 _Already he knew who it was and I as much as I wanted to hit Subaru he couldn't bring himself to do it. Lifting his face skywards he sighed, watching the puff of fog dissipate, before turning around. Subaru couldn't even make eye contact with him._

 _"I'm sorry…..I….."Subaru went silent as tears rolled down his face._

 _Artemis had said, before she died, to never fight. To never trade their brothers worth for anything in the world. It's so hard to honor that though, Artemis. He thought bitterly. Natsume reached out for his brother and pulled him into a tight hug instead of hitting him. He didn't say anything he just hugged his brother._

 _The apartment was empty. The only reminder of her life here was the marriage bed he'd bought to replace the futon couch. Tears pooled in his eyes and he turned punching the wall violently._

 _"Why'd you have to get in the middle Artemis?!"_

 _His voice shook with tears as they streamed down his face dropping onto the floor beneath his feet. She'd taken a bullet for him, a knife and then a punch and that's what had killed her. In truth he wanted to blame Subaru. It was his hit that had caused the hemorrhaging in her brain but no one forced her to jump in. She jumped in to stop them from tearing each other apart because….she valued their relationship above her safety. That was just her. Sinking down the wall to the floor he held the two rings around his neck in his shaky hand. Sorrow and pain overcame him like a tidal wave and he wondered if he could meet her in death now instead of waiting. He closed his eyes crying uncontrollably in anger and despair._

 _"Artemis! Come back!"_

 _Silence._

 _"Natsume."_

 _His head snapped up and there he saw her standing before him. Her long hair falling undone down her back, her eyes a sparkling blue and a warm smile gracing her pink lips. He blinked his eyes again but she remained._

 _"Natsume."_

 _"Artemis I-"_

 _"Natsume."_


	17. Chapter 17

Return

Beep…..beep…beep….

"Damn it Natsume! Wake up!"

Sitting by the bed all I could do was watch his sleeping form and listen to the machinery of the hospital. He'd been out solid for a week and even grown a five o clock shadow in the process. A cold shiver ran down my back.

"Artemis?"

Sitting upright I twisted around to the door to see Subaru standing there. He had dark bags under his eyes and his clothes were disheveled like he'd been sleeping in them for a week. I smiled warmly, got up, walked over and hugged him tightly. At first he stiffened, uneasy by the situation, but as he relaxed he gave me a bit of a hug back.

"Come on in."

Subaru followed me into the hospital room and pulled up a seat next to me.

"How's he doing?"

I reclined in the overstuffed green chair and rubbed my eyes, "Fine. Everything's stable but the doctors don't understand why he hasn't woken up yet."

Subaru stared at his brothers sleeping form, took in all the IVs and breathing tubes, and hung his head in his hands. The dispute that had broken out between the brothers had apparently created a bit of a rift between Subaru and the rest. I flexed my jaw feeling that it was still sore and my headaches, which Masaomi had said would go away in a week, were still lingering. It was hard not to take the blame because after all, if I hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened in the first place.

"How're you doing?" Subaru mumbled into his hands.

Reaching over I pat his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm fine although, I got to say, you have a nasty right hook."

He snorted a laugh.

"Don't worry about it Subaru." I hummed, "Were all kids still and kids make mistakes. Yea?"

Lifting his face from his hands he looked over at me, "Not like this."

I laughed, "Of course they do! I can't even begin to tell you how many-"

"No! Not like this!" he blurted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a nurse walking by stop in the door, her eyes warily trained on Subaru's hunched over form, and waved her along. Thankfully she listened. Looking back to Subaru I sighed unsure what to do. Looking from Subaru to Natsume I frowned deep.

"This is ridiculous." Standing up I reached over to Natsume and- **SLAP**!-"Natsume wake up!"

Subaru jumped up from his chair, "Artemis!"

The heart monitor suddenly went crazy.

"Natsume wake up! Enough of this dammit! Your brothers need you!" I yelled.

"Artemis! He can't-"Subaru growled grabbing hold of me.

Natsume's eyes suddenly burst open.

"Natsume!"

" _You were dead_."

The hospital was quiet, visiting hours had ended long ago, and now there was only a skeleton crew for the night. Our room was dark, the door shut, and the curtains drawn across the observation windows to the hall giving us some privacy. Curled up in the stiff hospital bed I molded to Natsume who'd had a death grip on me since he woke.

" _It was Subaru's hit that had killed you. I remember standing in front of your grave and watching the casket being lowered down_."

As Natsume whispered to me I held his hand, running my thumb across the top of his hand where the IV used to be, and listened patiently. He'd been on one of hell of a nightmare trip for the last week and my heart broken with every word.

" _I could hear you calling for me though but….whenever I saw you you always looked like a ghost. All translucent. I thought I was losing my mind_."

He went silent and all I could do was lie there with him. His nightmare hadn't been too far from the truth. Subaru had landed a hit on me when I jumped in the middle, as stupid as it was to do, and it'd left me in the stars for about an hour but it was the second hit that had taken Natsume out sending him to the hospital.

"It was just a nightmare Natsume. You're back." I encouraged.

Natsume held me closer, tighter, and we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Release

Standing in the kitchen I stared at Natsume, who had fallen asleep on the couch, in wonder. It'd been a month since he'd been released from the hospital and he was still working himself to the bone trying to catch up to everything that had gone on. His ginger hair hadn't been cut yet so it looked a little shabby and tended to hang in front of his eyes. His parted lips moved ever so slightly as he breathed steadily in and out. Azusa and Tsubaki had curled up in his lap happy to have their papa home. _Azusa and Tsubaki_.

I looked aside to stare at the bathroom door. Ever since Natsume had been released we hadn't gone back to the condo. He wouldn't even let me go back to get my stuff! Everyone wanted us to stop by, except Subaru who was still holding a grudge, but no matter how much I told Natsume that he was missed he refused. _Maybe I could sneak over and say hi to everyone_. It wouldn't take too long to do so and I was sure I could do it before Natsume woke up. Slipping on my shoes I pulled on my sweater and went for a jog.

The condo was quiet when I got in and I wondered if there was anyone here. Coming off the elevator I crossed the landing, like I'd done some many times before, and peered down into the living room. Masaomi was sitting at the dining room table with Hikaru chatting quietly. Softly I came down the stairs and as soon as I reached the bottom floor Hikaru spotted me and quickly stood up. His face was contorted in shock and surprise prompting Masaomi to turn around.

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly.

"Artemis." They breathed in unison and rushed to me wrapping me up in hugs.

I was nearly suffocated by the two but thankfully they backed away after a moment or so.

"Geeze guys-"I breathed shaking out my shoulders, "I didn't die or anything."

Hikaru looked up at the landing, "Where's Natsume?"

"Uh, he didn't come with me."

Masaomi looked down at me, "Is he out front?"

I shook my head, "No. I kind of snuck over here while he was resting."

Hikaru chuckled at that, "Oh my Artemis."

"What?" I asked a little definitely, "I miss my brothers. I shouldn't have to not see you guys just because Natsume's still grumpy about the whole deal."

Masaomi gestured towards the table, "Well then come sit."

All three of us took a seat at the table with my brothers flanking me.

"How's Natsume doing?" Masaomi asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's recovery great but, like I said, he's still a little ticked."

"Understandable." Hikaru murmured.

I scowled over at him, "Is not."

Hikaru sighed heavily, "I do think so. I think, that if you were mine, I would've done the same to Suba."

Shaking my head I sighed, "Then you're as bullheaded at Natsume and Subaru and very much wrong."

Leaning forward I rested my elbow son the table and started to draw circles on the dark wood. We sat there in silence for a long time just listening to the wall clock ticking away the minutes. Suddenly Masaomi placed his hand over mine.

"It's not your fault."

Without realizing it my eyes had filled with tears and a few dropped onto his hand. Hikaru hummed an agreement. Swiftly I pulled my hands up to my face to hide my tears.

"Yes it is." I managed in a torn up voice, "I knew they had problems already and still I loved Natsume. Keeping it secret wasn't the right thing to do, Natsume was right we should've said something, and then everything blew up."

"Artemis both of them are grown. Their adults. They know what they're doing. You can't blame yourself for their problems."

I shook my head trying to hold back all those tears, damn bitter things, "They wouldn't be fighting like this if I wasn't here. Can you tell me that's a lie Hikaru?" I asked looking up at him.

Hikaru's eyes opened wide and his lips turned downwards but he didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." I looked back down to the table, "I want things to be better between them. I want to fix what I've broken I just don't know how to."

Masaomi sighed heavily and just pulled me into a hug, "Love Natsume, like you do, and let things fall into place."


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow

"Uhhhhhh."

I felt lightheaded under Natsume's heated touch. His lips greedily skimmed over my back while his teeth nipped gently at my skin. In the darkness of our apartment the world seemed to only hold us two. One of his hands snaked up along my side coming around the front to grasp my breast. He rolled my hard nipple between his fingers and I couldn't help but moan bucking my hips up.

" _Artemis…_ …"he breathed.

Behind me I could feel his rock hard cock dangling between my inner thighs grazing the tender flesh and giving me goose bumps in the most pleasant way. Reaching down between my legs I stroked him softly, just enough to elect several growls from him, but not enough that he would find release. His other hand slid down between my legs, along my swollen folds, and began pumping me. I lifted my head and moaned out loudly. He kissed the back of my neck before biting and making me go rigid.

"N-Natsume…I-I can't go any longer." I admitted.

The hand that was kneading my breast suddenly drifted away and up to gently cup my neck. As he slowly pulled back I lifted myself up following his hand and that's when he plunged into me.

"Ahhhh!"

He was so swollen and harder than ever before, it took my breath away, when he filled me. Lifting my arms up, as I rested my head back on his shoulder, I buried my fingers in his hair pulling and tugging with every thrust. Without warning he turned carnivore and began licking and biting and kissing my neck while his thrusts increased in speed and depth. I felt that heat, that spring, in my core beginning to reach its edge. Reaching down between us I wrapped my fingers around his sack and gave them a firm squeeze. Instantly we both released and I felt something hot fill me.

"Ahhh, Natsume."

For a long moment, panting together in the dark, we waited on our knees with one another holding close as if we might drift away if we let go. Slowly Natsume turned us sideways and we collapsed onto the bed.

"I love you." He murmured as he lazily smothered me with kisses.

Pulling him close to my heart I sighed contently, "I love you too Natsume."

"Don't ever leave me."

I frowned as I stared up at the ceiling. Ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital he'd been very clinging, over protective, paranoid and was constantly telling me not to leave him. I wasn't sure what to say to that because one day I would. I was human and I would die at some point so I wasn't sure what to say to that request.

"Hmmm." I hummed as he nested up against my chest.

Slowly I ran my fingers through his wet hair and waited for him to go to sleep.

"A wedding?"

The sun had woken us early this morning but I felt well rested enough and Natsume looked the same. Sitting on the bed he watched me work up some breakfast.

"Don't you want one?" he asked staring at me with lazy amethyst eyes.

I shrugged and flipped the eggs, "The thought never occurred to me. I'm happy without having one though."

Natsume shook his head shaking his fiery hair, "No. You need one."

Turning off the range I slipped the scrambled eggs onto his plate and set the hot pan aside, "Okay Natsume, okay."

Picking up our plates I returned to the bed and sat down next to him. He took the plate, muttering thank you, and began eating right away. I watched as he ate everything quickly and smiled. Whatever had happened last night had revitalized him and given him that spark. I was happy for him. After finishing breakfast he had to go into work and would be stuck in a business meeting until nightfall. It kind of sucked but it would give me time to see the other brothers.

"I won't be very long, okay." Natsume assured me as he rubbed my arms up and down.

Standing in front of a skyscraper we were surrounded by people but Natsume's focus was zeroed in on me. Today was warm with full sun and a cloudless sky but the soft warm breeze evened it all out.

I laughed, "Natsume its okay! I'll be fine. You just do what you need to do, okay?"

Hesitatingly he smiled shifting his dark eyes and in them I saw a shadow of something but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Leaning down he kissed my forehead gently and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile. Turning away he headed into work and I watched him go _. I wonder what's gotten into him_.

Turning aside I headed through the outdoor mall blending in with the crowds as I headed towards the condo. It'd been a while since Natsume had woken up but he didn't seem like himself in some ways. I'd opted out of school, taking up home school, so I could help him with his recovery so I'd seen a lot of him for a while. _But did he always have that dark shadow in his eyes_? Was it paranoia? I knew he'd been a little more than worried about me especially after being stuck in that repeating Hell when he was in the hospital but…what was that shadow that I'd seen?

Around me I could hear people laughing, talking, cars driving by but it all fell into the back of my head. _Has it always been there and I just haven't seen it until now?_ Coming to a crosswalk I pressed the button and waited. _Great now I'm being paranoid_. Shaking my head, loosening up my neck, I put a smile on my face and crossed the street as I got the right-of-way. _There's nothing wrong with Natsume. There's no way that he would have that in him_. A shiver ran through me as my mind's eye replayed that moment. I'd seen that dark shadow before…..it was a spirit of possession and I'd known it to be in my 'father'.


	20. Chapter 20

Blazing

It was to be a beautiful spring day for a wedding…..Or at least it would've been but life never works out. At least not in my favor.

"NATSUME!" my scream nearly split my own head in two, "NATSUME!"

I could hear his heavy footsteps across the floor, feel their vibration, and sighed in relief. The bathroom door was suddenly flung open letting in the darkness of the night and standing in the doorway was a half-dazed Natsume. Crouched down on the floor, on my knees, all I could manage was to pant and stare up at him.

"Natsume get me to the hospital." I cried feeling tears rolling down my face.

His amethyst eyes suddenly turned sharp and he spotted the blood pooled on the floor. Grabbing a blanket he wrapped me up, scooped me into his arms, and raced me down to the car.

"What happened?!" he asked getting into the driver's side.

I shook my head as a sharp pain wracked through me, "I don't now! I just woke up hurting."

"H-Hold on Artemis! Just hold on."

I tried to breath as Natsume raced through the city to the nearest hospital. After the first few red lights he ignored I stopped counting and just prayed we didn't run across a cop tonight. The streets were wet with rain and I could smell the city through the vents. Another painful stab made me double over but I managed to choke down my cries.

"Artemis?!" Natsume called.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

The car turned sharply right and then stopped with a jerk making the pain worse. I screamed and closed my eyes trying to focus the pain away. Natsume snatched me from the seat and hurried me into the hospital. The smell of bleach and stale air smacked me in the face forcing my eyes open.

"I need help! Please my wife needs help!"

Another shock of pain rocked my body stiffening my muscles and forcing me to plank in Natsume's arms. He struggled to take hold of me and keep me from falling to the floor. I heard blood splatter at his feet.

"Quickly! Put her here!" a nurse called.

My vision was splitting turning grey and white as I felt the world around me rolling away and then there was nothing…..


	21. Chapter 21

_Unbelievable_. The world I was in was nothing but darkness and cold-or at least that was the world my body was in-but my mind was wide awake. _What happened_? All I could was wonder as I listened to the world outside of me go on in its normal way. The heart monitor was steady and the touch of plastic tubes along my arm and in my nose left an unpleasant fake feeling. The nurses that came to visit with the doctors chattered away with one another but I couldn't make out much. Was there cotton in my ears?

 _I want to wake up_. The thought echoed in the labyrinth that was my mind but there was no response. _Strange_. My body had always been obedient, overly so, to my command so why wasn't it listening now? In the darkness I had no form and there was no up or down or left or right… _Wake up_. My command echoed out into the depths only to die. _Get up_. The darkness shook but it did not recede.

"Artemis….."

A sliver of panic raced down to the core of my being. _This was like what Natsume went through!_ _ **Wake up**_. Instead of just calling for my body to respond I sent my will with it and the darkness shook. _**Get up! Get up! Get up! OPEN MY EYES**_!

"Artemis…"


	22. Chapter 22

Falling Out

A bright light blinded me as I opened my eyes. They felt weighted like ancient doors never before opened and long ago had rusted over. The blindness faded away giving birth to a palpable world-one of bleach stiffened sheets, frigid air that I gasped in like a beached fish, and the smell of disinfectant. The feeling of being grounded, having form, filled all of my being and I started to cry. I'd heard things about people going into comas and never coming out. They'd essentially been locked away, still living, unable to communicate the life in them.

It was a horrible possibility.

Wiggling my toes and flexing my fingers I looked around the room. _Why am I always ending up in these places_? The question had no answer that would make sense. White tile, white walls, green curtains… _Ugh_. I rolled onto my side; a dull pain raced across my middle, and seconds later the room door opened. Hikaru stopped in the doorway and in his arms was a blanketed bundle.

Groggy from the drugs I couldn't manage a smile but I did manage, "That better not be my kidney."

Hikaru turned back and I saw Ukyo over his shoulder, "Go get Natsume."

Ukyo quickly left. Hikaru stepped into the room washing the shock off his face.

"Good to see you awake." He hummed warmly coming over and petting my hair, "How are you feeling?"

I smacked my lips dryly, "I feel drugged."

Hikaru took a step back just as Natsume came running through the door and sat down on a chair still cradling the bundle.

"Artemis." Natsume breathed as he gathered me up into his arms.

What minimal pain I felt was quickly washed away by the pain medicine. Sluggishly I hugged Natsume back who was beginning to shake.

"Natsume….."I breathed, "What'd they take out of me? What organ exploded?"

Hikaru laughed. Slowly Natsume pulled away, framing my face, and drown my in kisses.

"I'm so glad you came back."

His voice was shaky and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm too stubborn to die." I joked.

Natsume smiled warmly before turning back to Hikaru and taking the bundle from him, "Artemis this was all the cause of the fuss."

Dipping down the bundle as I sat up I saw a delicate baby fast asleep. My heart thumped awkwardly in my chest. Pushing back the blankets I lifted up my hospital gown and saw a stitched line down my stomach. Again I looked up to Natsume and then to the chubby baby in his arms.

"I-Is it….."I breathed.

Natsume smiled and nodded, "It's a boy. I haven't named him yet though. I wanted you to do that."

Gently I took the bundle from Natsume and cradled the baby against me. He was sleeping. His face was round, chubby and his hair was very red like Natsume's. Tears welled up in my eyes, burning them, before rolling down my face. Natsume sat down on the bed besides me and held us both.

"He takes after you. Chubby cheeks and all." I cried.

Natsume huffed next to my ear, "Please."

A sweet laugh bubbled up in my throat making the baby wrinkle his nose and suddenly a name came to me.

"How do you like the name Toma?"

Natsume hummed, "It's beautiful. Perfect." He kissed my temple.

I smiled. For a long time we sat there holding our baby boy. I had found Heaven.

"Do you mind if I show Toma to the family?"

I opened my eyes, when had I closed them?, and looked back at Natsume, "Of course but you have to show Subaru first."

Natsume frowned. Peering around him I looked at Hikaru who seemed happy to just sit.

"Hikaru will you make him do it?"

"Of course."

I looked back to Natsume and gently handed him our son, "Go show them."

Natsume kissed me deeply and then hurried to go show off his son. Left alone in the room I yawned and reclined back in my bed staring up at the ceiling. _I can't believe I'm a mom_. Turning my head aside I stared out at the brilliant morning sky. A wonderful feeling filled my body at the knowledge of what Natsume and I had done. We'd created life and it led me to wonder what Toma would grow up to be like. Closing my eyes I sighed contently and tried to picture him all grown up… _Hopefully he looks like his father_.

"Natsume I love you." I told the open air just to hear my voice.


	23. Chapter 23

" _I'm sorry but your son is all that is left of her."_

As he sat there, on that park bench watching their son play happily, Natsume couldn't help but reflect back to that day four years ago. Only moments after him and Hikaru leaving Artemis had closed her eyes and simply passed away. The doctors had said it was some type of slow hemorrhage of the brain and that, even if they had been standing there the second it happened ready for surgery, they would've been unable to save her life still.

Natsume felt lonely and lost but their son, Toma, gave him hope. Toma gave him a reason to fight every day. As strange as it seemed even with Artemis gone Natsume still felt her every now and then in quiet moments making him wonder if she was his guardian angel now. The concept made him smile in his darkest moments. Looking up from the ground, as a cold breeze shifted the autumn leaves about the woodchips of the playground, he watched Toma brave the monkey bars. It made him smile.

Toma, their son, the wild child with his hair and his mother's eyes…Then Toma missed a bar and face planted into the dirt…and his mother's grace. Chuckling Natsume got up from the bench and headed towards his son but someone beat him to it! A young woman hurried to the boy helping him up onto his feet and wiping away the dirt from his face. Toma spared no tears for the fall but only smiled…..just like his mother.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

Toma nodded, "I'm tough."

Natsume stopped shy of the two, "Indeed."

Both Toma and the young woman looked up at him. Natsume felt his breathe catch in his throat. The woman had a sweet face with innocent doe-like brown eyes and brown hair to match. She had it pulled up and into a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Daddy can I go and play now?" Toma squeaked.

Natsume blinked and looked back to his son, "Go on then." He smiled.

He watched Toma scamper back to the playground.

"What a little trooper." The woman hummed standing up.

Natsume cleared his throat, "Yes."

For a long moment the two stared out at the crowded playground.

"Which one is yours?"

She laughed, "I don't have any kids I just happened to be passing through on my way to work."

"Oh?" Natsume replied feeling his mouth go dry.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the woman cheered, "Nice to meet you. My names Emma."

"Emma. Nice to meet you. I'm Natsume."

She smiled up at him.

"Would you like to get a coffee sometime maybe?" Natsume offered.

Emma blushed a little at the foreword question but eventually nodded, "Sure."


End file.
